the report
by scorpion22
Summary: Not any good at summaries so please read, rated M for later chapters, major character death, plus sex scenes between several characters.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE OF THE REPORT

BY SCORPION22

DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Renesme Carlie Cullen had a very big family. She had her boyfriend Jacob who was considered part of the family by everyone; Jacob is older than Renesme in a way. Jacob is seventeen and had been that way for quite some time now, this was because Jacob was a werewolf ( no not the kind that change by moonlight either ), Jacob could transform whenever he wanted I front of whoever he wanted. Renesme is fifteen years old, and lives in Forks Washington. Her father is Edward Cullen, a seventeen year old vampire, (everyone in her family are vampires even Renesme, but she's also half human). Her mother Bella was eighteen when she died; she died a long time ago when Renesme was still a baby, and she died seconds after giving birth.

Then there is her Aunts Rosalie and Alice, Alice who is also her dads' girlfriend and one of her best friends. She also has one uncle named Emmett, Renesme used to have another uncle named Jasper, he was also Alice's mate at the time, but Jasper couldn't take the families vegetarian lifestyle and left to return to his old lifestyle of killing humans and drinking their blood. Renesme also had her grandparents Carlisle and Esme, though to look at them you wouldn't think they were that's why everyone at school thought them her parents and her dad and aunts and uncle her siblings, the whole town thought they were all adopted. It was always on her mind that she wanted to know more about her mom. Renesme heard about her from everyone growing up, and her dad had even let her have a picture of her to keep.

Renesme already knew from the picture and looking at her dad that she had her mom's eyes, her dads' hair color, and despite the fact that she had been a human and him a vampire that they were both very pale. From what her family and even Jacob had told her, she also knew her mom was born here in forks, but had left as a baby after her parents divorced and lived in Phoenix Arizona, and had moved back to forks when she was seventeen to live with her dad while her mom lived in Florida, and that's how she met Renesmes dad. She knew a lot, but she wanted to know so much more, such things like how they decided to name her Renesme or what was her favorite color or movie, she wanted to know these things, Renesme didn't want them to be a mystery to her anymore. So Renesme decided to find out more about her mom Bella, she would ask her family and Jacob too, and maybe threw them she would find out everything she wanted and needed to know. That very day Renesme walked into her sophomore literature class, taking her seat Renesme listened as her teacher Mrs. Lievers assigned them a report that would be due in two months, listening her heart jumped as she assigned the class a report on someone they have never met, Renesme instantly decided she would do her report on her mom.

Renesme was very excited to ask questions about her mom when she arrived home, but she didn't expect the tension that was in the air when she walked into the room, every eye in the room was on her as she entered the mansion. She listened as she was told of the Volturi coming to visit and checkup on her. Renesme had heard of the Volturi before when she had been told the story of her mom saving her dad from them in Italy before she was born. After it all being explained to her, she nodded her understanding silently deciding to wait to tell them about her report till later, and picked up her books, and walking home to the cottage with Alice and her dad. A few hours later Renesme lay across her bed finishing up the last of her homework, the report constantly on her mind when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Come in", called Renesme, looking as her dad came into the room, and sat down on the bed next to her. "You alright Nessie ", asked her dad worry plain in his tone of voice. "Yeah ", looking at him she was working up the strength the mention the report to him, like her mom her dad couldn't read her thoughts like he could everyone else. "Dad could you help me with a report I have to do for school ", asked Nessie smiling pleadingly up at him. "Of course what's it on ", and he smiled when she grinned at him in response while waiting patiently as she got out her notebook.

" Well I have to do it on someone I've never met, and I was going to do it on my mom", she looked at him searching for a reaction, and from the look on his face she could tell he wasn't surprised, and that it was alright with him, he'd be happy to help. Edward looked at his daughter at that moment, grinning in a way Bella had always loved, and thinking to himself that their daughter was so much like Bella, just looking into Nessie's eyes he saw Bella in them. " That's great Nessie I'm sure the whole family would love to help we can all tell you a lot", said her dad, and as she hugged him silently saying her thanks Charlie popped into his head, Edward thought that maybe it was time the two met. The following day it was a beautiful cloudy Saturday so Renesme went to the mansion with Alice and her dad, Edward had told Alice all about the report the night before, and both couldn't wait to tell the rest of the family. Nessie sat on the couch next to them both as they informed the rest of the family, and to her delight they were as enthusiastic as they had been about it, the whole group was laughing and smiling at the news.

"What are you going to do about the mom part, everyone at school thinks Esme is your mom", asked her aunt Rosalie, causing everyone else to turn in her direction waiting for an answer. "Well they also think we're all adopted so I could say the report is on my real mom not my adopted mom", said Nessie simply, the family seemed to think this a good idea. Nessie was now very confident about her report and from the way everyone smiled around her, she knew they were confident of her plans too. "Nessie what information will you need to know first", asked her uncle Emmett, coming to sit next to her, and putting a huge arm around her. "First I think I might need some photos of her and things that belonged to her, and I was thinking we could visit her grave because I've never been there before", said Nessie with confidence clear in her tone.

"You all wouldn't mind that would you", asked Renesme, she was answered by being pulled into a hug by her dad reassuring her that it was fine, and that news couldn't help, but make her smile at him. As Edward hugged his daughter, the family made plans to visit Bella's gravesite, everyone planned on bringing flowers, and though they wouldn't admit it to Renesme they would all be very sad in going cause they all still missed Bella very much, espaelly how clumsy she was. As everyone planned Edward went into the kitchen, picking up the phone, and dialing a number he called every once in a while, the number was the home line of Chief Charlie Swan. Unlike Bella's mom Renee, Charlie knew how Bella had really died, and that he had a granddaughter, Edward had taken her over to the house when she was a baby to show her to him, but of course she didn't remember that, the only ones who were there were Charlie, the baby, Jacob, and himself, when Charlie picked up the phone he listened as Edward told him of their plans to go to the cemetery, and of Renesmes report, he quickly agreed to meet them at the cemetery, and as he hung up the phone he couldn't wait to finally meet his granddaughter. Charlie sat down on the couch, looking to the left of himself he picked up the photo of Bella that was on the coffee table, looking at it he whispered so that only he could hear " I miss ya Bells", and set the picture where it was before. The next day as Carlisle drove to the cemetery, Edward silently sat in the backseat with Alice, Nessie, and the rest of the family, quietly thinking that he hadn't been to Bella's grave since he had laid her to rest there, but he had always had flowers delivered there every day.

He had never had the strength, he had loved her more than anything in the universe, and still did, and though he would never tell her, Edward loved Bella more than he could ever love Alice. He felt Alice wake him from his thought when she squeezed his hand reassuringly, looking into her eyes he could tell she knew what he had been thinking and didn't seem to mind, she understood because Bella had been her best friend, and she missed her still. Nessie looked at her family, they all stood around her, some watching her, others looking at the gray tombstone in front of her, and she followed their gazes looking at the grave. The tombstone read Isabella (Bella) Swan Cullen, then her date of birth, and the date she died, Renesme knew the date well that same date was her birthday. It also read on the tombstone that she was a great person smart, loving, and kind, and that she was a wonderful wife, mother, daughter, sister, and friend.

They all placed their own bundles of flowers next to the grave, turning when they heard Charlie approaching, Renesme was the only one surprised by his approach because she did not know who he was. Charlie greeted the family, shaking hands, and embracing with them all except for Edward and Nessie, then he placed his own bundle of flowers next to the others by the tombstone, then looking at the grave for a moment he brought his hand to his lips, kissing his hand, after placing it on the tombstone. Charlie then whispered so that if they hadn't of been vampires they wouldn't have heard him say it, Charlie whispered "I love ya Bells". He approached Edward and the two embraced, and after a moment they broke apart and seemed to look at each other for a moment before they began to speak. "How are you son", asked Charlie, looking at Edward as he waited for an answer to his question. Edward answered saying "fine Charlie".

When Bella was living Charlie had hated Edward, but after she died they decided they should get to like each other, and now they talked all the time on the phone, and sometimes Edward would come over and visit him at the house. Now Charlie thought of Edward as a member of the family, like a son, and Edward thought of Charlie the same way except more like a dad. "Nessie", called Edward gesturing for Renesme to come over to him, and hugging her when she ran into his embrace. "Nessie I would like you to meet your grandpa, your mom's dad Charlie", said Edward to his daughter as he gestured to Charlie. Then Renesme listened as her dad continued by gesturing to her, and as he did this her mind ran wild this man standing before her was her grandpa, her mom's dad, and she smiled at him getting a smile from him in return, and thinking to herself that the mystery that was her mother was slowly becoming clearer.

" Charlie this is Bella's and my daughter, and your granddaughter Renesme, but we all call her Nessie for short", Edward said, hugging his daughter in an attempt to reassure her, he didn't know that she didn't need the reassurance. Nessie looked at the guy standing in front of her, he wore a police uniform, and a badge that told her he was the chief of police. "Hi grandpa it's very nice to finally meet you", said Nessie before remembering her manners, and instantly regretting what she said, she had just met the man, and she had been rude to him. "Is it alright if I call you grandpa or would you prefer that I call you Charlie", asked Nessie politely. "Nessie I'd like it a lot if you'd call me grandpa", smiled Charlie in a way reassuring her that she hadn't been rude at all, and causing her to smile back at him.

Renesme saw him look down at the tombstone, sadness in his eyes, and at that moment she felt so bad for him, who had lost his daughter, her mother, when she was only eighteen, she didn't even have a chance to make her dreams come true, and for Charlie he most likely never got to tell her goodbye, or that he loved her, and all the other thing he had not said before she died. "Bells, I mean your mom, she used to call me Charlie, she didn't call me dad very much", said Charlie, his eyes never leaving the tombstone as he said this. Nessie looked at him, seeing a tear run down his cheek, this caused her to see a glimpse of his eyes realizing that they were the same as hers, and the same as her moms, Charlie had the same chocolate brown eyes. Having seen his eyes and seen him cry she couldn't help herself anymore, Nessie ran into his arms, embracing, and hugging him tightly around the waist. Charlie seemed to gasp at first when she hugged him, slowly wrapping his arms around her, and hugging her back, neither one of them saw as everyone around them began to smile at the scene before them.

Charlie said he would lead them back to his house, and the group quickly agreed, and started walking to their cars, the Cullen's to theirs, and Charlie back to his police cruiser which was parked behind their car. "Dad can I please ride to the house with grandpa", asked Nessie, Edward looked at her as she looked at him with a pouty look on her face. Edward then looked at Charlie before answering his daughter in a loving, but stern tone of voice. " If it's alright with him, then yes you can go on ahead and ride with him", he was then rewarded with a smile from his daughter, and a hug and kiss on the cheek, then seeing as she looked to Charlie for his ok. Nessie looked at Charlie, and he could see a pleading look in her eyes, the same look her mom used to give him when she wanted something, silently waiting for his reply.

"Can I please ride with you grandpa", asked Nessie again looking at her grandpa, she was sure he would say no, Charlie looked at her once more before finally saying. "Sure Nessie come on" and he put his arm around her, crushing her into a tight bear hug, and guiding her to where his police cruiser was parked. Renesme got into Char lies police cruiser, waving goodbye to her dad and everybody else as she did, and then buckling her seat belt at his insistence, smiling as he drove away from the cemetery. Charlie and Nessie were getting along great, they talked the whole way to his house, and from the passenger side mirror she could see the rest of her family following closely behind them. She smiled as Charlie pulled into the driveway of a white house, it wasn't as big as the mansion, but it wasn't small either, from the moment she saw it Renesme loved it.

Renesme looked at the truck again, running her hand over the side of it, across the faded orange paint, when she first saw it she had loved it, now knowing it was once her mom's Nessie found she loving it even more than before. Nessie didn't notice Charlie as he watched what she was doing, as he looked at her a sudden thought popped into his head at that moment. "Edward can I talk to you over here a minute", asked Charlie, gesturing for Edward to follow him, and looking behind himself to make sure he was. Edward walked over to the side of the house with Charlie, stopping just underneath what had once been Bella's bedroom window. "Edward, Nessie's gonna be sixteen soon right", asked Charlie as he looked at him intently noticing how he kept glancing up at the window.

Edward nodded, listening as Charlie continued slowly, and with a nervous tone in his voice, trying to pay attention as Charlie spoke, but he couldn't stop looking up at that window, he couldn't help thinking to himself how many times had he climbed to that very window to lay with Bella as she slept, silently watching over her in her sleep. " Can I give Nessie, Bella's old truck Edward I think she'd really like that ", asked Charlie, those were the words that shook Edward from his thoughts of the past, and suddenly his heart warmed at the thought of Charlie wanting to give their daughter a gift that sentimental. After coming back to the group the two found Renesme like her father had been before stuck in her own thoughts, thinking of something they didn't have the slightest idea about. Charlie looked at Nessie, whose hand was still on the truck, gently stroking the light orange paint, and acting as if no one else was around. Clearing his throat Charlie made Renesme fall out of her own thoughts and gained her attention, she was now looking at him waiting to find out what exactly he had to say.

"Nessie would you like to have this truck", asked Charlie, watching her closely waiting for her reaction, and for seconds no one knew what her answer would be or how she would react. Then they all saw a smile start to reveal itself on her face, and a star like light come into her eyes, and they each at that moment knew what her answer would be. "Oh my god really grandpa yeah", laughed Nessie. Smiling at him, she thanked him, and hugging him tightly in response to this wonderful gift. Charlie smiled glad that he could make his granddaughter smile like that, and make her so happy, and inside part of him knew Bella would have wanted her to have that truck. They all went inside Charlie's house where Nessie was presented with the keys to the truck, and she rewarded him with another hug for this.

As they all talked together in the living room of the house, Nessie looked at the pictures Charlie had on his mantle, and she instantly knew who the girl in the pictures were. One photo though had someone in it she had never seen before, it was of Charlie obviously taken when he was much younger with a woman holding a baby in her arms, and they were both smiling down at the little bundle. Nessie knew the baby must be her mom, every picture on the mantle was, but she didn't know who the woman in the picture was. Picking up the photo, Nessie carried the picture over to Charlie, sitting down with him on the couch. "Grandpa who is this in the picture", asked Nessie, showing him the photo she was speaking of, her curiosity making her rather impatient in a way.

Charlie didn't get a chance to answer her question or even look at the picture she was thrusting at him cause at that moment Renesme heard Carlisle start to speak. "I'm sorry, but we really must be going Charlie but we'll drop by again tomorrow", and before Renesme knew it everyone around her was saying their goodbyes and embracing while some shook hands. "Dad can I stay here with grandpa tonight please, so we can talk more about mom", asked Nessie in a sweet childlike tone. Edward was reluctant to let her, but after her begging and promising she'd be good he finally gave in and consented, hugging and kissing her on the forehead before leaving with the rest of the family and going back to the mansion, and as they pulled away he couldn't help but look back this was the first time she had ever been away from home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice watched as Edward paced the floor of their cottage home, going back and forth along the living room floor, a smile wanted to appear on her pixie like face, but she wouldn't let it while her eyes watched his moving form. "What if the Volturi comes tonight, and finds her send, and tracks it to Charlie's", said Edward, the features of his face showing nothing, but worry. She had been listening to this since they had gotten home from Charlie's almost an hour and a half ago so Alice decided to play with him a little. "Yes Edward they could be on their way to Charlie's right now, but you don't need to worry Charlie has a gun", said Alice, the grin she had been hiding instantly on her face. Edward had his back to her, but she was sure he knew she was joking, but he didn't, his hands balled up into fists, and she heard him stop breathing. Edward turned around to face her ridged as a bored, his eyes wide, and Alice slowly got off the couch and walked towards him.

"Oh my god I have to go get her", whispered Edward, starting towards the door with the type of speed only a vampire would have. As he was inches from the door Edward felt something grab him from behind and pull onto the couch, he was dazed for a moment realizing it was Alice who now had him held down so he couldn't move. She held his hands over his head as he continued to struggle, but she used all her strength to keep him in place. "Alice let me go", ordered Edward, as he finally gave up his struggle, and looked up into her sweet loving face. "No Edward you have to realize Nessie is almost sixteen, she can take care of herself, Edward she will be fine Charlie is chief of police, he can protect her, and if the Volturi were coming I would have seen it and I haven't, now I'm gonna let you up please don't leave", said Alice as she got off Edward and sat next to him on the couch.

As she let him up Edward realized how stupid he had been, but he still couldn't help but worry, and as Alice sat next to him not looking at him he suddenly pulled her back onto his lap. "Alice I'm sorry, but she's never been away from home before, and if something were to happen to her I don't know what I would do", whispered Edward, as he took both Alice's hands in his. Alice looked at him a smile forming on her face, and she kissed him gently on the lips. "Edward don't you think I feel the same way she's like a daughter to me", said Alice, looking down at him. "It's not the same Alice, if I lost Nessie it would be like losing Bella all over again, and I can't lose her twice", whispered Edward, looking over Alice's shoulder at the picture of Bella that sat on their mantle.

Alice understood and hugged him tightly before taking his face into her hands and making him look her in the eye. "I know Renesme is all you have left of Bella, but your forgetting that Renesme is just like Bella and their both free spirits and they don't want to be tamed, your trying to tame Nessie just like Charlie tried to tame Bella, you don't want her to start calling you Edward instead of dad do you", asked Alice, watching as he nodded no. Edward calmed down when he felt her arms around him, and began to just enjoy the feeling of her closeness. He looked up into her fairy face, caressing her cheek before pulling her into a passion filled kiss. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth and letting it play with his as her slid his hands up her shirt gently rubbing her back.

Edwards's hands found the clasp of her bra, and as he tried with frustration to unclasp it in his mind wishing he could just rip it off, but Alice got mad at him when he ripped her clothes, but then Alice broke the kiss suddenly. Alice got up from Edwards lap; taking his hand she led him down the hall and into their bedroom, locking the door behind her. The couple undressed each other, and soon they were on the bed together, Edward on top of her, spreading her legs and entering her hard making her moan loudly. They made love passionately, kissing and moaning and screaming each other's names. Edward sucking Alice's breasts and making love to her after licking her clean, fingering her till she was dripping wet. Afterwards Alice felt his arms around her as they lay together in bed, moaning when both his hands seemed to find her large melon like breasts, his lips finding her cold stone neck and kissing it tenderly. "Thank you for calming me down Ally, I was overreacting a lot I'm sorry", whispered Edward as his lips found her ear.

Alice smiled when he used he used his special nickname for her, the name he only called her when it was just the two of them. Edward called her Ally short for Alice of course but also because he claimed she was like an ally cat when they made love. She turned to face him, putting a hand on his chest and climbing on top of him as she started to kiss him slowly. Their tongues rolled around together as they teased one another, Edward startling when she let her hand grip and stroke his hard member. Their kiss broke and their eyes locked as Edward through his head back, and Alice positioned him at her entrance letting him enter her again. She began to move herself over his member, moaning his name and cussing, until Edward rolled on top of her and began to fuck her hard bringing them both to a long orgasm. They laid in each others arms, Edwards member was still inside Alice as they rolled to a comfortable position, where Alice laid her head on his chest, and Edward smiled entwining her in his arms.

The couple stayed like that for the rest of the night, until the morning came, and the two got up and got dressed. Leaving the cottage Edward and Alice went hunting, Edward watched as Alice gracefully attacked a dear, pinning it to the ground before killing it painlessly by snapping its neck, and finally drinking all the blood inside. Next Edward found another deer watching as it quietly came into the valley where they hid, and without hesitation he launched himself at it, killing it instantly. After both of them were strong and fed, Edward and Alice began to walk their hands intertwined to the mansion where the rest of the family waited.

Despite Edwards hurry to get to the mansion Alice made him walk slowly as if he were a human, she refused to allow him to zoom there. She knew the minute they got to the mansion he would want to go get Nessie at Charlie's so he could watch and protect her once again. When the mansion came into their view Edward attempted to zoom away, but was grabbed by Alice, who turned him to face her. She pulled him into a tight embrace, smiling up at him before kissing him lightly on the mouth. The couple continued to the mansion arm in arm at Alice's human pace, stopping only to kiss each other.

They entered the mansion the picture of love, greeting the rest of the family, and as Alice sat down on a couch, Edward began to pace asking when they would go get Nessie. Immediately they saw how anxious he was to leave, and go to Charlie's. While Edward and Alice were at the cottage rekindling their love, Renesme remained at Charlie's. Together they talked about her mom, Nessie asking every question that popped into her head. Again Nessie showed Charlie the picture she had shown him before. "Grandpa who is this with you in this photo", asked Nessie, her eyes never leaving the photo or Charlie.

Charlie took the photo from her, looking at it sometime before answering her, a hint of sadness and anger evident in his voice. "This was taken at the hospital the day after your mom was born", answered Charlie, tears brimming at his eyes. Renesme nodded she already knew what the picture was of, so she pointed to the woman in the picture. "Could you tell me more about this woman grandpa, who is she", this seemed to make Charlie even sadder, signing before looking at her. "That's your mom's mother, your grandma Renee, her and me we married right out of high school, and we weren't married long before Bella was born", whispered Charlie, love still there in a way.

Charlie put the picture back on the mantle with all the other pictures of Bella, coming to sit next to Nessie again on the couch. "Your mom was a baby when Renee left me, and moved to Phoenix", said Charlie, silently letting the subject of Renee drop, and preying Nessie would let the subject drop too. "Where is she now", asked Renesme, making Charlie sign again, thinking to him that she just couldn't drop it. "Renee died six years ago, she's buried next to your mom", whispered Charlie, watching as Nessie nodded her head finally dropping the subject of Renee. Nessie was now satisfied, and seeming as if Charlie wanted to stop talking about it she didn't mention it again.

She then went into the kitchen with Charlie to help him make dinner. Charlie got a jar of spaghetti sauce out of the cabinet, along with a box of spaghetti, and the two began to cook. Charlie took the jar of sauce and put it in the microwave, not even taking the metal lid off the jar. "Grandpa don't put the whole jar in there, do you want to blow up the place, metals bad for microwaves", laughed Nessie, getting a bowl, and taking off the lid and putting half the sauce in the bowl. Charlie put the bowl in the microwave, setting it for five minutes, and for some reason he could explain this all felt to him like this had happened before.

Renesme put the spaghetti in a pot of boiling water, and the two sat down at the table as everything cooked, silent neither of them saying a word to the other. Soon everything was done, and they were sitting at the table again silent eating dinner. Neither one said anything for a long time, finally the two started to talk, Renesme asking question after question, and Charlie answering. "Grandpa what was my mom's favorite color", asked Nessie, as she spun some spaghetti around her fork.

Charlie had to think about it before answering, he wouldn't admit it to Nessie, but he didn't know everything about Bella, they had been apart for so many years before she came to live with him. "Her favorite color was blue, she loved blue, your dad used to tell her she looked beautiful in that color", grinned Charlie, watching as Nessie grinned back at him. Nessie grinned at him, laughing because that would be something her dad would do, and silently she kept thinking how she was getting so many of her questions answered. "What was her favorite food", asked Nessie, continuing to question Charlie. Charlie didn't need to think about this question, it seemed to pop into his head, and instantly so many old memories came back to him, memories he hadn't thought about in years.

"Mushroom ravioli that was her favorite food, she used to order it whenever she went to an Italian restraint, we used to go to this Italian place when we visited in California before she moved here with me, she ordered mushroom ravioli every time", said Charlie, tears rolling down his cheeks, and Nessie could see how much he truly loved and missed his daughter, her mother. Nessie racked her brain for another question, but one wouldn't come, she thought and she thought but still her mind stayed as blank as a sheet of paper. Charlie could see she was becoming frustrated by the lack of more questions so he gently placed his hand over hers. "Why don't we take a break from the interrogation, it's getting kinda late, why don't I show you where you're going to be sleeping", said Charlie, getting up and leading Nessie up the stairs, and across the hall to a door. Before opening the door, Charlie turned so that they were facing each other, taking one of her hands in his.

"This used to be your mom's room, but now I want you to consider it your room", whispered Charlie, kissing Nessie on the cheek and hugging her. He slowly opened the door with a loud creak, and a thud, the room was dark, but Charlie turned on a light. It was an average sized room with a bed and two nightstands, and a rocking chair and a desk. The desk had a chair, and there was a window with lace curtains that had once been white, but now they were more of a yellow color. Charlie kissed her goodnight, telling her he'd be just across the hall, leaving her alone in her mom's old room.

Nessie went into the bathroom, putting on a shirt Charlie had let her borrow, and washing her face before going back to her mom's old room. She crawled into what had once been her mom's bed, sitting there a moment, and looking around it, she saw a laptop computer, some cds, and on one of the nightstands two books. The titles of the books were Romeo and Juliet, and Withering heights, both books were worn, telling her that her mom must have read them over and over again. Nessie began to read withering heights the more worn of the two, and she instantly liked it; this is what she was doing when she fell asleep.


	3. the meadow

This story has been on here awhile and I am getting no response so if anyone is reading this please let me know. I own nothing everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

The report: chapter three

When Renesme called asking to spend the day with Charlie Edward reluctantly agreed with some prodding from Alice. After hanging up his cell phone Edward pecked Alice lovingly on the lips before going into the garage, and getting into his Volvo. He drove to a dirt road that he knew like the back of his hand.

" It's been awhile " breathed Edward as he drove along the dirt road, the dirt road he used to run along so often when Bella was alive, but now it had been years.

"Our meadow "whispered Edward as he parked the car beginning to walk toward the forest. Edward and Bella had spent so many happy times here, this was their hide away from the rest of the world, and memories were everywhere.

"We had our first kiss here "mused Edward for a moment thinking of the day so many years ago when he had first brought Bella here, and how in the end they had kissed.

"I told her to open her eyes after we'd been running through the forest "laughed Edward lost in the memory of what had taken place so many years before.

"She was so beautiful, but I couldn't get her to fear me "whispered Edward talking to himself now almost on the brink of tears. Edward never did understand that about her, but he learned to appreciate that. Edward never wanted to leave this place, in this place he could remember everything, remember her, and the idea that he could forget anything that had happened between them frightened him.

"I was thinking about something while I was running "he remembered himself saying as Bella jumped down from his back. Edward couldn't help but smile as he remembered what Bella had said, she had been afraid he would hit a tree, and he laughed out loud at the memory.

"Silly Bella "Edward said just like he had said all those years ago continuing to laugh just like he had done then.

"She didn't know that running was in my nature "remembered Edward leaning up against a tree as the memory took him over completely.

"She called me a showoff "laughed Edward remembering the look of disbelief on her face.

"No I was thinking there was something I wanted to try "Edward remembered himself saying leaning further into the tree. He remembered taking her face in his hands, staring at her intently as she stared back.

"She always seemed to have trouble breathing when I touched her "mused Edward the memory playing out in his head. Edward remembered testing himself; he wanted to make sure he was in complete control, that there was no risk of him hurting her. Edward remembered pressing his cold marble lips to Bella's softly kissing her, and it was in that moment when Edward found himself alone standing in the trees beginning to laugh as he remembered her response to that first kiss.

As he walked through the forest, not ready to run straight to the meadow quite yet a smile played at the corners of his mouth. Signing Edward started to run, and soon he found himself exactly where he wanted to be. Suddenly he came to a halt in the middle of it, in the middle of the meadow, and it hadn't changed a bit. It was as beautiful as he remembered, the sun that made its way through the dreary clouds making his skin sparkle just as it always did when in this place. This is our meadow Bella forever, this is where our memories are, Edward told himself. "Bella "whispered Edward lying in the wet grass as more of the sun hit his skin.

"Let's get out of here "Edward remembered saying consumed by another memory from so long ago.

"Let's go to our meadow "he remembered wishing desperately that things had been different, that she was still here with him. Edward shut his eyes as the tears he knew couldn't slide down his cheeks ran through him, and rolling over so that he was face down in the grass he sobbed uncontrollably for her.

"Why Bella why'd you leave me after all we went through with James and Victoria why did you leave me "sobbed Edward at that moment wanting to feel her in his arms again.

"NO this isn't fair we were supposed to live happily ever after forever the danger was supposed to be behind us "screamed Edward pounding his fists into the ground. Edward pulled himself together, looking around him he couldn't help but think that the meadow was much like it was the last time he had been here with Bella, the last time before their wedding. The meadow was peaceful, happy, filled with sunshine, it was funny but as he drove here Edward had expected to find the place gone, dead just like Bella, but he couldn't expect it to die just because she was gone could he.

"The daisies are still here, the grass is wet everything is exactly the same "whispered Edward as he looked around himself at his surroundings. He remembered holding her hand as they lay in the grass the last time he was here, they had been silent. As Edward sat there he thought, today was August 15, 2012, they had been married on August 13th that was two days ago, and he had forgotten to celebrate their anniversary as he did every year. He would stay gone the whole day usually; nobody knew where he went they thought he needed space. He had forgotten this made his heart hurt because that could mean that he was forgetting Bella, and he couldn't forget Bella that could never happen. Edward began to cry again, tearlessly sobbing into his hands, he hated himself for forgetting their day, and at that moment he missed her more than he had ever realized he ever could. Pulling himself back together he looked around, he felt like he's been there for only a minute when he realized it was almost four o clock in the afternoon.

"I got to get home "muttered Edward as he ran to the Volvo, driving home, and being attacked with questions by Alice who had been worried about him all day. She decided to give him the silent treatment when he wouldn't tell her anything, but Edward was determined that she never know of the meadow that it would always be his and Bella's special place. Finally to Edwards's relief they went to get Nessie. No one answered the door when they arrived despite the appearance that someone was home, and the more they knocked the more they realized no one was home. They searched for a way into the white house, everyone unsure of what was going on; the cruiser was in the driveway so they should be home.

"Looks like the only way in is through Bella's old bedroom window "said Emmett and in that moment everyone turned to Edward.

"You don't expect me to climb up there into the house do you "asked Edward watching as they all nodded their heads. Signing Edward climbed up the tree, and through the window. Edward found himself standing in a room in hadn't entered in over twelve years, and room was exactly as he remembered it. The sheets of the bed were everywhere leaving Edward to assume this is where Nessie had slept last night. Emmett yelled at him to hurry up, leaving the bedroom he went down the stairs to the front door.

"Come on in "said Edward as he let them into the house, following them to the living room to wait for Charlie and Renesme. The first thing they heard as the front door opened a half an hour later were the silver bells that were Nessie laugh, the same laugh as Edward. Charlie looked confused as he entered the room seeing them there waiting.

" How in hell did you all get in the door was locked…no I don't want to know, but if there's any damage to my house you're paying for it " whispered Charlie going back in the direction he had just came to check the front door. Renesme passed him in the doorway, but as soon as she saw Edward she ran into his arms hugging him tight.

"Hi daddy "said Renesme her head on his chest as she looked up into his caramel eyes.

"Hello pumpkin face ready to go home "asked Edward looking down at her before kissing her forehead.

"I guess so "pouted Renesme running out of his arms to go say her last goodbyes to Charlie. They went outside to get in the car; Charlie hugged Nessie one last time before she got into the car, waving as they drove away.

"Now we go back to the cottage right "asked Renesme beginning to walk towards home. Edward stopped her pulling her in the opposite direction; he told her they were going somewhere.

"Dad aren't we going home "asked Renesme looking as her dad confused.

"No "replied Edward as they got into the Volvo together. Edward drove as she watched him curiously; he was going to surprise her which is why he wouldn't tell her where they were going. Finally to Nessie's relief he stopped at the end of a dirt road, but she had a feeling they weren't here to hike.

"Dad where are we "asked Renesme looking around, the curiosity plain in her voice.

"This is your mom and I's special place "answered Edward as he led her forward to the tree line. Renesme looked back at the trail she was right they sure as hell weren't using the trail.

"I knew we wouldn't use the trail that's too easy for you dad "commented Nessie.

"Yes well lets run we'll get there quicker…just follow me "said Edward before beginning to run, soon they stood in the middle of the meadow together. As Renesme looked around she took in everything, it was beautiful here, and she loved it immediately.

"Daddy it's…it's…its beautiful "stammered Renesme amazed at the sight that met her eyes.

"Your mom and I used to come here, it was our little meadow, our special place we were the only ones that knew about it until now "said Edward watching his daughter.

"I wish you'd brought me here before "whispered Nessie coming to where he stood and sitting down at his feet. They sat on the ground together on the ground, and they were silent for a long while both listening to the sounds of the meadow. They didn't know how long they sat in that silence, until suddenly they realized they were sitting alone in the dark.

"Time to go home "whispered Edward helping her up from the ground, and pulling her onto his back as he ran to the car.

Soon they were on the dirt road again, standing in front of the Volvo. Driving home Renesme looked back at the dirt road wanting to go back to the meadow, but deciding she needed to get home, she felt sleepy already. Renesme fell asleep in the passenger seat as they drove home. She woke up to the darkness of her room covered in a blanket. At first she was confused trying to figure out how she got home, but finally deciding her dad must have carried her.

Renesme lay on the bed trying to get to sleep again, but everything she had learned over the past few days kept her awake. She wanted those books in her mom's room, part of her wondered if her grandpa would let her have them.

" I wonder if my mom's truck runs " said Nessie out loud and that made her think of Jacob, if it didn't run could he fix it, would he fix it, and finally where in the hell was he. He had seemed to have disappeared; he had done this before, but never this long. Part of her knew she shouldn't worry, he was probably with the pack, and she was reassured by the thought that if anything had happened Billy would have called her.

Renesme fell asleep again; Jacob on her mind and part of her was scared for him.


	4. the volturi

Ok so here's the next chapter hope you all like it, and that you review because your reviews mean a lot.

Chapter four

Renesme woke up the next morning to find the cottage empty she was alone, and looking outside school was instantly forgotten. It was a surprisingly sunny day for Forks Washington, the kind of day that meant no going to school, but spending the day with her family.

"Alice…Dad you here "called Renesme as she entered the mansion through the back door by way of the garage, she found them in the family room. Her whole family was in there, entering she found it uncomfortable from the start, it reminded her of a cemetery. As she was crossing the room she noticed that her family was not the only vampires in the room.

"This must be Renesme "said a tall blonde haired woman with horrid red eyes. The woman wasn't alone two men stood behind her, and although she was much smaller than them, they appeared to be afraid of her.

Renesme suddenly found herself surrounded by her family, Carlisle and Esme appearing behind her, Rose and Emmett on either side of her, and Alice and her dad in front of her. The three strangers approached her, her dad pulled her to stand between Alice and him as they came closer.

"Renesme this is Jane, Demetri, and Felix they are from the Volturi "said her dad making sure to emphasis that last part.

"Renesme "the three murmured at the same moment as they nodded at her in a greeting, their eyes never left her as she nodded back to them in a silent greeting. She hated the tension in the room, and desperately wanted them to leave. The family went hunting, and to Nessie's relief the three Volturi did not join them. Renesme could feel the blonde one watching her as they left the mansion it scared her.

"They feed on humans don't they "whispered Nessie as her family fed on a flock of deer. The Volturi hadn't come with them because they fed on humans Renesme was sure of that, and her ears didn't miss the warning in Jane's voice when she said they would be back.

"Yes Nessie they feed on humans "whispered Carlisle it was impossible to miss the disgust in his voice. Unlike any other sunny day Renesme was condemned to stay in the mansion with her family, she couldn't go anywhere. The Volturi returned as promised, and Renesme noticed that their eyes no longer had a hint of black in them, but that raised one question who had they fed on. They arrived just as they sun was going down, the moon was just rising into the sky, it was a new moon.

"We will be staying to keep an eye on things until we are sure everything is as it should be "said Jane her voice filled with silk and venom.

"Glad you finally decided to join us "seethed Felix as suddenly a fourth person appeared in a red cloak; the hood was drawn so they couldn't see their face.

"We will be watching both this mansion and your cottage in the woods very closely "Jane said sternly.

"That's fine Jane, but how did you know about the cottage "asked Edward unable to hide the concern on his face.

"Our newest friend and my mate, he just recently joined us, he showed us where the cottage was on our way here didn't you Jasper "Jane whispered smiling as the hooded figure came to stand by her side taking her hand. Eyes widened as the man beneath the hood revealed himself to be Jasper, his eyes were now red, but they were positive it was him.

Jasper was with the Volturi now none of them could believe it especially Alice; this man had been her friend her mate, and now he were with Jane. Alice looked at him, she couldn't understand how she didn't see this coming, but she hadn't seen him leaving her either. He wouldn't meet their gaze, and his stare as he looked at them was filled with only hatred, but they didn't know why, and they all noticed that he wouldn't even look at Alice. Jasper refused to look at his former mate, he knew that the moment he looked at her his heart would melt just as it always did, and he couldn't let that happen in front of Jane. Jasper loved Jane now, but he hadn't left because he no longer loved Alice, he left cause he couldn't feed on animals anymore, and he knew she would never leave with him she was better off here.

"Demetri and Felix will watch the mansion, Jasper and I will watch the cottage "announced Jane before walking with Alice, Edward, and Renesme to the cottage. Jasper found himself feeling jealous of the relationship between Alice and Edward, yes he had left, but still he couldn't help but hate Edward for being with his former mate. They were all silent as they walked through the woods, it was extremely uncomfortable for Renesme who wished something, anything would break this silence.

"We'll stay out here "whispered Jane as they went inside to the cottage without a word. Edward was left alone with his daughter while Alice fixed her dinner, and for several minutes' things remained the same, extremely quiet, and extremely uncomfortable. Renesme sat on the couch bringing her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them.

When she started to cry Edward rushed to her side, sitting on the couch beside her. Nessie felt as her dads arms came to be around her as he tried to comfort her, and it was working slowly as she felt his lips brush her forehead.

"I'm afraid daddy "cried Renesme bringing her head to rest on his chest.

"Pumpkin face you have nothing to be afraid of I'd never let anyone hurt you, not the Volturi not anyone ever "declared Edward as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'd feel a lot safer if Jake was here too dad but he won't even answer my phone calls "whispered Nessie.

"I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he's fine probably with Sam somewhere "said Edward brushing away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Yeah I guess it's just been so stressful around here lately maybe it's starting to get to me "admitted Renesme smiling and hugging her dad tightly.

"Here Nessie "said Alice as she entered the room with a plate in one hand, and a glass in the other.

"A glass of orange juice and a sandwich "said Alice as she handed her the plate and glass.

"Sorry I forgot to go shopping "said Alice looking at her apologetic.

"Its ok "smiled Nessie as she bit into her sandwich after taking a sip of orange juice.

"I'm going to bed "announced Renesme after putting her dirty dishes in the sink, walking to her bedroom door. All the lights went out in the cottage, Edward and Alice went in their room while Nessie quickly fell asleep in her room.

"What "whispered Nessie sleepily when she was awoken by a strange tapping? Getting up from her bed Nessie walked over to her bedroom door thinking someone was knocking.

Opening her door Renesme found no one there, and closing the door she felt very confused until she heard the tapping again this time she realized it was coming from her window. Slowly walking over to the window she opened it hesitantly staring out of it as it hung open. Jacob suddenly stood in front of her shirtless as usual, closing the window behind him.

"God I've missed you "whispered Jake as he pulled her into his arms, taking her face in his hands as he kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Where have you been I was worried "whispered Nessie into his chest as she hugged him tightly.

She didn't get an answer to her question feeling as Jacob picked her up into his arms, and kissed her as he carried her over to her bed.

"So what's going on around here "asked Jake as he sat her down on the bed.

"Well a lot but it's a long story "said Nessie before launching into everything. Telling him about meeting Charlie, her report, the Volturi.

"I already knew about the Volturi that's why I'm here the packs been watching them and Sam told me to come guard you, Seth and Leah are outside too "said Jake taking her hand. He was happy to hear about her finally meeting Charlie even offering to help with her report, but though he didn't say anything Nessie knew he could see that she was scared off the Volturi. Without saying a word they agreed not to talk about it sealing this agreement with a kiss.

"I missed you "whispered Nessie as she felt his kisses becoming more urgent, feeling as he pulled her close. Jacob suddenly was on top of her, and that was exactly where she wanted him, she needed him here with her because Nessie found she never felt safer then when she was in his arms. His hands were everywhere and so were hers, along his back; in his hair they wanted each other so badly. His tongue licked her bottom lip gaining entrance to her mouth, her heat, her tongue. They had never gone any farther then kissing, but now Jacob wanted more, and he could tell so did she.

Her eyes widened as his lips found her neck in the same moment his hand found her breast, gently cupping it. His other hand was in her hair while both of hers remained on his back as she kissed him again, but this time heatedly. Jacob removed her shirt, eyeing her breasts when they bounced into view. Her nipples were hard, perked up, and Jacob found he couldn't take his eyes off them. Next her pajama bottoms came off along with her panties, and she lay underneath him naked for the first time in front of him.

Renesme helped him remove his short, her eyes widening when she saw how big he was, and they looked at each other both naked for the first time in front of the other.

"I love you Nessie "breathed Jacob as he kissed her continuing down her neck beginning to suck on her hard nipple.

" I love you too " moaned Nessie as her arms surrounded him as he suckled her nipple tenderly while his other hand gently played and fondled the other.

"Oh my god "said Renesme as her eyes flew open an alarmed look on her face.

"Jacob stop…stop "hissed Renesme pushing him off of her hurriedly.

Jacob looked at her as she got dressed, looking confused as he did the same.

"My dad and Alice can hear everything we're doing in here "whispered Nessie seeing his eyes widen at this bit of information. She came over to him at that moment, kissing him as she wrapped an arm around him. "Jake I want to believe me, but I don't want my dad listening "whispered Nessie lying down on the bed with him. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and Nessie found she felt safe for the first time since the Volturi had arrived.


	5. constantly interrupted

To everyone who reviewed, thank you it's good to know someone out there is reading this, and that it is not all for nothing. Sorry this chapter took so long I got really busy, and I am in need of a vacation real soon. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter five

The next morning Renesme woke up to find Jacob gone, and she didn't think much of it, he never was there the next morning when he slept over. They didn't go hunting that morning, there was no need to, but Renesme did have breakfast at the cottage before school. That day she was thankful for two things as she went to school with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and her dad, the first was one it was a Friday, and second the Volturi would not be following them there. Her first class of the day was her computer application class that was taught by her teacher Mrs. Gray, and for the first time ever she took her seat at her computer station, and felt glad to be there. The class went the same way it always did, nobody said a word, and Mrs. Gray walked around watching everybody like a hawk. Class ended, and Renesme went to her next class, the class she hated out of all others, her math class. Forks high school was different then it had been before, a few years ago there had been a fire, and almost half the school had been destroyed, so now it was very small because the school was still rebuilding the damaged buildings.

Renesme sat down in the back of the class just as her teacher Mrs. Wejebe came in, she was yelling as she always did, and Renesme could only understand half of what she said, mostly because she spoke more in Spanish then she did English.

"Speak English please "muttered Renesme into her math book as she pulled out her homework from the night before. The rest of the day went by slowly, when school ended Renesme couldn't help, but feel relieved, but still dreading going home to the Volturi.

"Nessie "she heard someone call out as she walked into the parking lot, and turning she saw Jacob leaning up against his bike, every eye in the parking lot was on him. Renesme looked over at her dad, asking to go with Jacob. Edward knew she had to get away from the Volturi, so nodding his head the only thing he could say was yes. Renesme walked off in his arms, and to Edward it reminded him of Bella, and how close Jacob and she had been, and he still hated that even though it had been so long ago.

They sped off on the bike, Renesme holding on for dear life as she always did, unlike her family if they got in an accident she could get hurt, not killed, but hurt. As they sped off Edward suddenly knew how Charlie had felt when he found out Bella was riding around on one of those things, it scared him to death.

"Where are we going "asked Renesme as they sped down the highway, but soon she didn't need to ask because soon she saw the green forests of the reservation. Arriving at Jacobs house, the two got off the bike, they waved at the pack members who stood in the distance as they joined hands. They went to the beach, La push, walking to their favorite spot, their spot; it was kinda like the meadow had been for Bella and Edward except everybody knew about it.

It was a little hideaway a short distance from the beach, as they entered it they sat on a fallen wet moss covered tree, and soon his arms were the only thing she could feel as they seemed to become part of her. Renesme looked at him, kissing him as her hands found his chest where they wrapped themselves around him while suddenly she found herself sitting on his lap. They kissed tenderly, Jacob deepening it, and pulling her close so that they were chest to chest only their shirts kept their skin from touching.

"I love you Jake I wish we could have continued this last night "whispered Nessie leaning her forehead against his.

"Nessie I love you too…so do I "growled Jake smiling devilishly at her.

"Why not take up where we left off "breathed Jacob capturing her lips again, and letting his hands make their way into her bronze curls. Renesme kissed him back, her hands running up his back, and cover his chest. Somewhere between all the kissing, and touching Jacobs shirt came off, and soon her hands were on his bare skin.

"You're beautiful "whispered Nessie making him laugh for reason she didn't know, but all laughter stopped when her shirt joined his on the sand floor. They were chest to chest now, and nothing was in their way, they were skin to skin, and their hands, their lips, their eyes were everywhere.

Renesmes arms were around him as he touched the bare skin of her breasts, as if examining her, taking in every part of her.

" Your beautiful " whispered Jacob repeating what she had just said as he a breast in his hand, while his other found its way up her skirt, past her panties, and at the untouched desire between her legs. He felt Nessie gasp as his fingers found her sex, stroking a finger through her folds finding her clit, and lightly stroking it repeatedly. Her eyes closed, and soon her mouth was attacking his, purring like a baby kitten while Jake stroked her over and over again. This new feeling, this new pleasure that her body was experiencing was new very new, and she liked it, she liked it a lot.

Jacob heard her moan out loud as he kissed down her neck, going over it again and again. His hand left her sex at that moment, coming to be on her breasts, he had one breast in each hand, and she couldn't keep quiet even though she knew she had to.

"Jake kiss me "whimpered Renesme her eyes half lidded as she met his gaze. He did as she asked, kissing her with all he had and more, his tongue tasting her, she tasted of salt, and rich cream and honey. They fell onto the sand floor as their kisses became hotter, tender, and they threatened to consume them.

" Jake please " begged Renesme as her back hit the sand floor, at that same moment his mouth found the hard nipple of her breast, sucking on the lukewarm flesh, grazing it with his teeth ever so slightly. His name left her lips repeatedly, and she couldn't help, but think to herself, could this total god want her as badly as she wanted him, was it really possible, and with him on top of her she realized, yes, yes it was. Jacob was so ready to take her right there in the sand, and as he looked at her he knew she was too.

"I love you "breathed Jacob, she noticed the huskiness in his voice, and took this as a sign that he wanted her, bad. In response Renesme kissed him hard and long, spreading her legs so that her skirt came up around her waist, and he was in-between her legs.

"I love you too "she whispered as she released his lips, and in that moment despite her willingness Jacob could still see the fear in her, it was in her eyes.

"Don't worry "he whispered in her ear.

"Don't be afraid "he continued caressing her cheek before placing a tender kiss on that same spot.

"Jake…Jake…JAKE "said some voices from far away, suddenly they saw the pack in the distance, they were coming right towards them.

" Quick get dressed " said Jacob already off the ground putting his clothes back on, his eyes wide as he watched the pack get closer.

"Jake there you are we've been looking for you "said Seth walking up to the couple, who were by now both fully dressed. They walked back to Jacobs house with the pack, Billy had sent them looking for him, and suddenly as they walked the whole pack started laughing out of nowhere.

"There's sand all over your back "laughed Seth as the pack left the two standing in front of Jakes house, laughing as they left leaving Nessie there totally embarrassed. They left noticing that Jake looked very angry with them, and they didn't need PHD's to know why. After dinner with Billy, the two snuck out to Jacobs garage hoping to not be bothered by anyone else. Renesme was startled when Jake suddenly grabbed her by the waist as she came to the door, pulling her close, and picking her up into his arms.

"I got something in there for you "whispered Jacob into her ear, and she didn't miss the smile on his face as he carried her inside. Carrying her inside Jacob set her down next to a tarp, but what was underneath was a mystery to her, but she could tell from size that it wasn't a car. Jacob suddenly removed the tarp, underneath was a motorcycle identical to his, but it had a little more wear and tear on it from a long time of sitting.

" This was your mom's I thought it only fair that it go to you now…do you like it " asked Jacob nervously sitting on the bike, and pulling her into his arms.

"I love it, I love you Jake "breathed Renesme kissing him heatedly, but tenderly with a passion that consumed them completely.

" That reminds me could you…could you…could you help me get my mom's old truck running…Charlie gave it to me, and I'm not sure if it runs or not " she asked looking up at him with a pleading puppy dog look.

" Did you expect me to say no…hell yes " said Jake trying to look angry, but she knew as she kissed him again that he wasn't that it was all an act.

"I just hope you can get it running "whispered Renesme looking sad at the thought that the truck might not run. Jake hugged her, kissing her temple, silently telling her that he could get it to run.

" So we have two choices, we can pick up where we left off or you can teach me to ride this thing, but it's up to you " whispered Nessie thinking that he would want to continue what they hadn't had a chance to finish or even get started really for that matter.

"Let's ride "said Jacob as he kissed her briefly on the lips, and went to get his own bike, leaving Renesme to get the other.

"Not that I don't want to pick up where we were, but I am not gonna get stopped again so I think that's a sign that we should wait "he said later as they drove in his dads truck to ride the bikes. The place he took her was very secluded, deep within the forest. Renesme listened as he explained out to ride the bike, and what to do, then he backed away letting her give it a try. She took off on the bike, it was scary at first, but she liked it a lot until she saw the fallen tree ahead of her.

"JAKE "she screamed when the breaks appeared not to work, and she continued forward towards the tree.

"NESSIE "yelled Jacob instantly knowing something was wrong when he heard her scream, before he could stop it the bike hit the fallen tree and Nessie was through off of it, and out of sight. He ran as fast as he could over to check on her, climbing over the tree and the bike seeing where she lay sprawled across the dirt road. Jacob picked her up, and carried her to sit on the fallen tree, stopping her when she made an attempt to stand.

"Jacob I'm fine please stop fussing "whined Renesme looking at the worried scared to death look on his face.

" Nessie you're not fine…what happened " scolded Jacob once again trying to get her to remain seated on the tree while pulled her into his arms protectively as he wiped the blood from her forehead and nose.

"The breaks wouldn't work…it wouldn't stop "said Nessie sounding as if that was the simplest thing in the world.

" They wouldn't work…I should have checked them…I'll have to check them…better yet get whole new ones " said Jacob talking more to himself then to her while he still held her protectively in his arms.

"Nessie I'm so so sorry I should have checked them first I could have gotten you killed I'm so sorry "cried Jacob suddenly pulling her even closer, and hugging her tightly, this was the first time Nessie had ever seen him cry.

"Wolfe it wasn't your fault…is the bike ruined "she asked looking over her shoulder at the bike, and attempting to make him happy again.

"I can fix it, but you're not getting near that thing again until I make sure it's completely safe "said Jake sternly yet she could still see the smile in his eyes.

" I'll come back for the bikes later, but you're staying at my house tonight I don't need Edward Cullen trying to kill me " said Jake as he got in his dads truck with her, kissing her head as he did. They went back to the house, and Nessie cleaned up, after joking around with his dad Billy for a while. They had fun that night, she wasn't sure when Jake went back for the bikes, but later when they went into the garage they were both there so she assumed he somehow had. She fell asleep on their couch, using Jacob as her own personal blanket because god knew he was warmer than any blanket.

Renesme felt so safe with him, and soon he was asleep too even though the couch was almost too small for the both of them.

"Jake "she remembered saying each time she woke up, which she did several times during the night. His arms were always around her, and she was most surprised at where he had his hands.

" I love you " she whispered as she watched his sleeping form, to her it felt good to wake up in his arms, as many times as he had slept over she had never woken up in his arms. One of his hands was squeezing her breast, fondling it lightly in his sleep, while the other hand was placed securely between her legs, and she liked that because this was the way things should be, they belonged together. She was meant to spend the rest of her life in Jacobs arms of that she was absolutely sure.

"We're soul mates "she yawned as she fell back into a sated sleep, as she dreamed she thought of how much she loved him. Jake thought the same thing as he slept, and they were both very content with this. When she woke up again Jacob was gone, and Nessie lay alone on the couch.

"Good morning "yawned Renesme as she entered their kitchen, Billy sat in there eating breakfast, and she sat down across from him.

"Good morning "Billy said back as she served herself breakfast, looking around for Jake.

"Jake went with the pack to track that Volturi…he'll be back "said Billy not looking at her as he continued to eat his breakfast. They talked as they ate breakfast, and afterwards she said goodbye, and walked down to the beach. It was windy, but Nessie liked the feel of the wind blowing past her body, and part of her hoped it would rain; she loved walking along La push when it rained.

"A swim would feel nice "said Renesme as she started walking toward the shore, her eyes on the dreary clouds above her head.

"Can't swim in my clothes "she laughed as she stripped down to her panties, leaving her clothes on the beach as she walked into the water.

Her nipples became hard when the water hit them, and it was then that Nessie felt the stress the Volturi had brought with them from Italy disappear, and she felt relaxed for the first time since their arrival.

"I wish I could stay here forever "she mused as she swam further out in the water, dunking her head in so that her hair stuck to her head. Renesme smiled when she felt the first droplets of the coming rain, at first it was a light sprinkle, but knowing forks it would get harder. Even though it was raining now Renesme stayed in the water, continuing to swim around, and like she thought it would it started to rain harder.


	6. forever love

Hay everybody first of all I own nothing, second of all I'm sorry this took so long, but school just started up again, and my homework load is big, but I'll update when I can I promise. So please forgive me if the updates take a while it's because I'm busy, and again please review with comments because they mean a lot. Now with all that said lets rock and roll.

Chapter six

Renesme didn't notice when Jacob appeared on the beach, she didn't even notice when it stopped raining.

"Nessie "called Jacob as he watched her swim around in the water, with that one shout he had her attention. They walked toward one another, Jacob stopped at the water's edge, and Nessie kept coming closer and closer to him. They were soon inches away from each other, both their chests were bare, and her skin was glistening just slightly. Her hands found his chest at the same moment his hands gripped her waist.

"Jacob "whispered Nessie as she suddenly found herself lying in the sand with Jacob on top of her, nestled between her spread legs.

"Jake please "begged Nessie, her hands gripping at his flesh as she looked up at him. He felt her hands go down his jeans trying to get them off, but not succeeding until finally he took them off himself. Jacob fingered the edges of her panties, and with a quick motion they were gone.

"I love you "they said together before kissing ever so briefly, they were lying on the beach together now.

He began by kissing her neck, going to her collarbone, and moving to her breasts, his mouth finding her hard nipples.

"Jacob "moaned Nessie her fingers in his hair, her arms around his head, hearing him groan as she moaned his name. Renesmes eyes were closed now as he paid tribute to her breasts, and she couldn't help, but think how lucky she was that he loved her. Looking up at her, Jacob captured her mouth, as she opened her eyes he kissed her with more passion then he knew he had inside him. Renesme was ready to feel him inside her, and as they kissed she knew that wrapping her arms around him.

"Jake fuck me "whispered Nessie breaking their kiss slowly, and looking into his eyes. Jacob looked at her for only a second caressing her cheek, her skin was like silk. Jacob was between her legs now, as she looked up at him he looked around the beach making sure there was no one to interrupt this time. He positioned his manhood at her entrance, taking one last glance around to make sure everything was alright before making eye contact with her. And suddenly he did it, slowly sliding inside his manhood inside her, busting through her hymen, and silencing her cries of pain.

" Jake " breathed Nessie as he moved slowly inside her, and his eyes never leaving her face, watching as what was in the beginning pain was replaced with pleasure. Renesme couldn't believe this new feeling that was building inside her body.

"Nessie "groaned Jacob as he kissed her hard on the mouth, he wanted desperately to move faster inside her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He continued his pace, making her moan loudly, and in that moment Nessie came for the first time. At that moment Jacob came with her, the two kissing as Jacob fell on top of her as they came together.

"Jake oh Jake "panted Nessie as she came down from her release, her head falling onto his chest.

"I love you Nessie "said Jacob as they lay there sated, beginning to kiss. They lay side by side on the beach; Renesme was in his arms, her head on his chest beginning to kiss him. Renesme couldn't help, but laugh when Jacob suddenly was on top of her again, pinning her to the ground and looking down at her.

"Nessie I love you "growled Jacob kissing her heatedly while still holding her to the ground.

"Spread your legs for me baby "said Jacob giving her one last peck on the lips.

"For you any time "breathed Renesme kissing him again as she didas he told her.

"I just might take you up on that "whispered Jacob looking down at her with a mixture of love, and lust in his gaze.

"How you do like this "asked Jacob as he moved a hand down her body, running a finger through her wet womanhood, making her shudder. Next he kissed down her body, stopping first to tease and suck her nipples while his thumb was rubbing her clit, making her moan.

His head was between her legs, his tongue exploring her, and soon his thumb was replaced by his mouth as it captured her bundle of nerves.

"Jake yes "hissed Nessie as his tongue snaked into her entrance, holding down her legs, and listening to her moan and say his name. As Jacob tongued her wetness, his thumb had resumed its work on her clit, playing with it slow and gentle, looking up to see Renesme pleasure clear across her face as she gentle played with her tits. Jacob licked up her pussy, stopping at her clit, and sucking on it as he slid a finger into her entrance, curling them to reach that special spot.

"Baby you taste so good "said Jacob as he moved his fingers slow inside her, but going faster when he added a finger to her entrance making her moan in pleasure.

Renesme cried out loudly when she started to cum, coating his fingers in her release, and Jacob quickly licked them clean before beginning to clean her pussy. Jacob kissed her afterward, his tongue toying with her tongue. Jacob looked at her, thinking to himself that she was so beautiful.

"Jacob you are amazing I love you "said Nessie as he pulled her into his arms. Renesme felt so content in his arms, so happy, and at that moment she wished that things were like this all the time.

"I'm surprised no one's came around to interrupt "mused Nessie smiling at Jacob before suddenly pinning him down like he did before. Slowly she lowered her pussy onto his cock, placing his hands on her hips. For a moment she just let him lay inside her, neither of them moving as they're lips met.

"Now Jake "breathed Nessie, and with that he started to fuck her hard and fast, soon they had their rhythm while both his hands found her breasts.

"Yeah baby yeah "said Renesme wrapping her arms around him as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard. It didn't take much for them to cum, but they held on till they could cum together, finally boiling over before collapsing on the beach.

Renesme knew she was in trouble for not coming home, and she knew sneaking in would do her no good, so she just walked into the cottage, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Renesme would you come in here please "called her father the minute she enter the cottage, at that moment the light in the kitchen turned on. Entering the kitchen she saw her dad sitting at the table his back to her.

"Come sit please "ordered Edward his voice hard still not looking at her even after she was looking across him.

" So the Volturi are here and you decide that that's the perfect time to run off…what do you think they said when you didn't come home…you had the whole family worried especially me " said Edward his voice rising, his gaze finally coming to meet hers.

" I'm sorry daddy I was planning on coming home I really was, but I kinda fell asleep on Jacobs couch " said Renesme tears in her eyes now as she looked up at him pleadingly. Edward looked at his daughter, soon he was sitting next to her at the table feeling terrible for making her cry, holding her tightly.

"We had a phone installed at the house from now on you or Jacob call when you're not going to come home ok "said Edward his tone making it clear that this was an order.

"Yes "said Renesme hugging her dad tightly.

"Tomorrow we can go hunting ok "said Edward hoping to lift her spirits watching as she nodded. Kissing her on the forehead he sent her off the bed.

He walked with her to her bedroom, kissing her again, and after watching the door close going to his own room where Alice waited. The next morning like promised Renesme, Alice, and Edward went hunting, closely watched by Jane and Jasper.

" Jacobs going to help me get moms old truck running " said Nessie as they walked to the mansion, watching as Alice and Edward nodded trying to look happy, but not succeeding, and then they drove to school. Literature was the only non-boring class of the day, and when the day was over Renesme was very happy.

"You play so beautiful daddy "commented Renesme as she did her homework after school at the mansion, Edward nodded not saying a word as he played the piano. She finished her homework coming to sit next to him as he played, and watching his hands as they moved over the ivory keys.

"That was beautiful daddy what are you playing "asked Renesme her eyes still watching his hands.

"Just a song I wrote for your mom "whispered Edward his eyes never leaving the keys as he answered.

"What's it called "asked Renesme a smile now on her face.

"Bella's Lullaby I haven't played it for a long time "mused Edward as he finished the song, stopping to put an arm around her.

"Can you teach me to play the piano daddy "asked Renesme looking up at him expectantly?

"I would love to we can start on Saturday "said Edward looking down at her.

"Cool daddy "said Renesme looking over her shoulder when Alice entered the room. Alice sat down next to them at the piano; Edward put his other arm around her as she did.

"You both ready to go home "asked Alice taking Edwards hand.

"Yeah "they both said at once, and the three stood up together, and going to say goodbye to the rest of the family. As they headed in the direction of the cottage they all signed as Jane and Jasper followed close behind.

"Going home any time soon Jane "asked Edward as he continued to walk forward.

"Perhaps why are you anxious for our departure "asked Jane her voice never losing its serious tone.

"No Jane "whispered Edward as he pulled the two women at his side closer.

"Good "said Jane smiling that evil smile that made Nessie's skin crawl the rest of the way to the cottage.

"Jane scares me "commented Renesme as she helped Alice make her dinner, both her dad and Alice looked at her nodding their heads.

" Alice did you hear that Jane and Jasper have become mates, and that is why he joined the Volturi " asked Edward coming up behind her, and holding her as he spoke of her former mate.

"Yes I heard I'm happy for him "said Alice her voice its usual brisk cheerful tone, but there was a hint of something else in there.

"They are speaking of us "said Jasper from outside as he kept watch of the little cottage with Jane.

"Your old mate is jealous "commented Jane appearing in front of him.

"Do you still love her "asked Jane at that moment Jasper pulled her into his arms.

"I used to, but now I love only you my temptress "said Jasper as he kissed her heatedly. A sound was heard, they turned in time to see Jacob climbing through Nessie's window, from the silence inside she was not in there, but still in the kitchen.

"I love you never forget that "said Jasper his arms still around Jane.

"I love only you Jane "whispered Jasper as she turned around so that he could only kiss the back of her blonde curls.

"And I love you Jasper "whispered Jane only with Jasper did she show that she had a heart.

"Forever "they whispered together as they stood in the trees together watching the cottage, and listening to the sounds coming from inside. They heard Jacob pacing back in forth in Renesmes room, they heard the three in the kitchen, and they could hear everything said at the mansion, they could hear everything.


	7. hurting the ones you love

I am writing this to try and get back into my life because my family says I need to move on with my life. On the 17th of January 2013 my grandma died so gram I dedicate this and anything I write after this to my Gram, to my goober.

Chapter seven

"Jake "said Nessie as she opened her bedroom door to find Jacob sitting on her bed waiting for her. They quickly found each other beginning to take his clothes off as they kissed like love starved young lovers.

"Nessie they can hear us "whispered Jacob his voice dripping with lust.

"I don't care I love you you're all I want right now "said Nessie desperately as they found the bed. They kissed until they both needed breathe as he started to remove her clothes as she continued to remove his.

Jacob took off his jeans beginning to stroke himself as more and more of her clothes disappeared. They kissed again after they were both naked as his hands explored her while she started to straddle him. Renesme lay on the bed, Jacob on top of her kissing her as his hands found her already wet womanhood.

"Jacob fuck me "moaned Nessie as he touched her between the legs fondling her breasts. She spread her legs for him when he told her to, but at first all he did was tease her by kissing her tummy, and stroking her inner thyes.

When he began to touch her in that intimate way he watched as her face turned into a vessel that showed the pleasure she was feeling. "Oh god Jake "moaned Nessie as he moved his finger inside her as another hand squeezed her breast. At this same moment he took her clit into his mouth listening to the sounds of her pleasure as he moved inside her harder, but at the same pace.

"Jake I'm going to cum oh god I'm going to cum "cried Renesme her head thrown back spreading her legs wider.

"No baby "ordered Jake kissing her as the head of his manhood found her entrance.

Jacob slammed into her making Renesme scream his name louder than meant to.

"Now baby "whispered Jake feeling as Renesme came quaking underneath him as he kissed her.

"I love you Jake "breathed Nessie looking up into his eyes, and kissing him slipping her tongue into his mouth. Wanting his own release Jake started moving slowly, but gently inside of her at the same time building another for Nessie. Their bodies worked together like puzzle pieces as their thrusts met, their kisses deepened, and their hands intertwined.

"Oh god Jake yes "hissed Nessie as he thrust inside her harder and faster until they were both ready to cum. His hands came to fondle her as they kissed at the same moment as their release hit them washing over them.

"Baby "breathed Jake pulling out of her laying on her other side pulling her onto his chest.

"I love you Jake "whispered Nessie after several minutes of silence.

"I love you too "whispered Jake on top of her again kissing her as his hands began to wonder.

"Again want to do it again "asked Jacob kissing her neck. Renesme straddled him bringing her hands to his face.

"Yes "said Renesme kissing him.

" I love you baby " laughed Jake as Renesme placed her hands on his chest as he raised himself to a sitting position as he began to suck her nipples. She gasped as she felt his manhood slip inside her as he sucked her nipples.

As they were both close to exploding he brought his lips to her neck still thrusting inside her.

"Oh yeah Jake fuck me "moaned Nessie as he thrust inside her faster as she met his thrusts.

"I love you Nessie "growled Jake thrusting inside her harder his hands caressing her back as his lips remained at her neck.

"Kiss me now "breathed Nessie clutching at him desperately. They kissed their tongues clashing together it was the kind of passion filled kiss that you only saw in lovers.

Renesme moaned into the kiss as Jacob continued to make love to her faster and harder; at hearing her moan Jacob couldn't help, but groan she sounded so sexy.

"You're so sexy baby "whispered Jake in her ear as their kiss broke as they came in that moment before kissing again. When they came down their release he stayed inside her as they remained absolutely still savoring this moment.

"Sleep now Nessie "yawned Jake pulling her into his side as they feel asleep.

"Goodnight Jake "coed Nessie.

Renesme quickly fell asleep always finding it easy to fall asleep in his arms. They fell asleep loving the way it felt to be together, and knowing that this was how it was meant to be. They both felt like they hadn't been sleeping for long when someone started shaking them, and when they opened their eyes it was a very angry Edward Cullen.

"Get dressed now "growled Edward walking out of the room with a slam of the door.

"He's going to kill me he heard us he had to "said Jacob getting up and getting dressed as she did the same.

"No he won't "said Nessie quickly kissing him ever so briefly and grabbing his hand leading him out of the room. Alice and Edward were in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"You came very close to dying last night "whispered Alice as Jacob passed her getting up the fix breakfast. The minute they sat down they could almost feel Edwards anger.

"I should have gone deaf last night listening to you fuck my daughter "growled Edward glaring at Jacob, it reminded Jake of when Bella was alive.

"Edward remember what we talked about keep calm "said Alice as she made him sit down again before going back to breakfast.

"Daddy I can explain "said Renesme.

"Fine explain "said Edward his eyes never leaving Jacob.

"Last night you heard Jake and I having sex, but don't you think I've heard Alice and you having sex "smirked Renesme standing at the same moment as her dad about to continue when he interrupted her.

"Renesme come on your making that up "scolded Alice suddenly at Edwards's side.

"No I can hear you "said Renesme looking them straight in the eye so that they knew for sure that she wasn't lying as the couple glanced at each other. Edward wanted to say so many things in response, but he had a feeling he had, better leave things alone, but there was one thing he knew he had to say.

"You're just like your mom "muttered Edward before continuing.

"Next time please tell me when you're going to be defiling my daughter so I can go far away obviously I can't do anything since you're in love, but don't you dare get her pregnant or I will kill you without a single thought "said Edward directly to Jacob his teeth clenched as he leaned in close so he could look Jake in the eye before storming out of the room muttering to himself.

"I'm going hunting "screamed Edward before they heard the door to the cottage slam.

"He handled it better than I thought he would I was sure we would be digging your grave Jacob "whispered Alice her back turned away from them. They didn't hear her instead they were kissing he loved how Renesme had stood up for them.

"Now I know how Charlie used to feel "muttered Edward from a distance as he watched Renesme and Jacob standing away from the car.

"I wish I didn't have to go to school "Nessie kissing him briefly before looking behind her at Edward.

"After school we'll go to Charlie's and look at the truck "promised Jacob looking with her at Edward who was glaring at him murderously.

Edward was in his head calling him every possible name in the book some weren't even in the book, but all that was cut off when Nessie kissed him. They were kissing urgently breaking apart when they heard Edward coming towards them. Not even looking at Jacob; Edward smirked at Renesme who gave him a confused look in return before she screamed as he threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the car, and forcing her inside. Jacob could do nothing, but begin to laugh because he had a feeling if he would have tried he would just be giving Edward a reason to kill him. On the way to school Renesme was furious that he had done what he did, and was giving him the silent treatment.

Jacob was gone when she looked back as they drove away silently she hoped he'd be there after school. That day to Renesme School was a drag even literature which was usually her favorite class.

"He's giving me the silent treatment "repeated Nessie when the rest of her family informed her of this. When she sat down with her family Nessie found her dad was not there; she was confused until Alice pointed her towards a table across the way where Edward sat tearing his food to shreds.

"Don't you think you should talk to him "suggested Alice eyeing her constantly?

Signing Nessie slowly walked over to where her dad sat; she was unsure of what to say. Everything was silent maybe because neither knew what to say so Nessie stared at the floor while Edward started stabbing at the food on the tray.

"Daddy I'm sorry I should have thought about you before having sex with Jacob I wasn't thinking "whispered Nessie her eyes still glued to the floor.

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that this morning I was mad and afraid that you hated me and I guess I was right you do hate me "continued Renesme.

"But despite that you need to understand you're my dad and I'm your daughter, but I'm not your little girl anymore "said Renesme firmly.

It was then that Edward looked at her hurt was written all over his face, and Nessie knew she had hurt him. Edward stood up walking away from her quickly and slamming the cafeteria door as he left. Renesmes head fell onto the table she suddenly had a huge headache until suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looking up she found it was Alice.

"You were doing good until that last little part you hurt him I know all you ever think about is Jacob, but I never thought you'd stop caring about everyone, but him "said Alice her voice was dangerous and she was glaring at her she had never done that before she knew it Alice had stormed out of the cafeteria after her dad. Neither one of them was in the parking lot after school nor neither was Jacob.

She asked her aunts and uncles to drop her off at Charlie's.

"Thanks "said Nessie as they dropped her off leaving her in front of the old white house.


	8. Gone

Hi everyone sorry this has taken so long, but I've been putting up with a lot including family stuff and school. I hope you enjoy this it would mean a lot if you would review because they are the greatest gift you could give me.

Chapter eight

Charlie wasn't home so Nessie climbed into the old orange truck to wait for either him or her boyfriend Jacob to arrive. She waited for hours and hours until in the end she fell asleep in the bed of the truck. Finding herself in a dream Renesme found herself in an almost magical place filled with clouds and white light. Turning she saw a figure coming towards her and at first she was scared, but all fear left her as the beautiful figure came closer. The figure looked like an angel enveloped in heavenly light and dressed completely in white; Nessie expected the figures hair to be blonde like an angel, but instead it was brown and for a moment Nessie wondered if this was her guardian angel. As the figure came closer tears filled Nessie's eyes as realization washed across her features as her mother Bella came towards her.

" Mom Oh my god " cried Nessie crying into her hands as the chocolate brown eyes that not only belonged to Charlie, but Nessie and the figure before met.

"I was afraid you wouldn't know me "whispered Bella a smile appearing on her face as mother and daughter met for the first time since Nessie's birth so many years ago.

"Yeah of course I know you…your my mom…your my mom "sobbed Nessie falling into her mother's arms for the first time feeling as Bella placed a kiss to her face. Bella hugged her daughter tightly as she cried into her chest and just for a moment she remembered the day she died, the day her daughter was born, and the day she saw her daughter for the first and last time.

"Don't cry sit down we don't have much time "whispered Bella as a concrete bench appeared out of nowhere as they sat down on it pulling apart for the first time since this whole experience had begun.

"Is this a dream what's going on…why don't we have a lot of time "said Nessie her words coming in a rush taking her hand and never wanting to let go.

" This is no dream this is very real I am here to help you before it's too late, but we have to hurry we don't have that much time " explained Bella smiling sadly at her daughter.

"You look like Edward, but I'm glad you have part of me "said Bella referring to the eyes they shared; she felt a need to say this before she said anymore. They were both speechless as emotions filled them both, but soon their eyes met.

"I came to warn you Renesme you need to go home as soon as you wake up you need to apologize to your dad before something happens that you won't be able to take back "signed Bella moving a strand of hair from her face as he stroked her hand feeling as she began to be pulled away as their time together became shorter with every passing minute.

"I don't know how to do that…I just want him to understand that I love Jacob that Jacob is my life, but he won't "exclaimed Nessie looking away from Bella; Bella felt her heart grow cold as the memory of those same feelings she had felt for Edward found their way back to her heart and for the first time she understood what she had put Charlie through.

" He does understand we went through the same thing when we were together, but now he's not the boyfriend he's the parent and he thinks his worst fear of losing you has finally come true " explained Bella looking understandingly at her daughter.

"What does that mean...wait please don't go yet please "begged Nessie as Bella began to be pulled away from her being enveloped in golden light before disappearing. The clouds began to fade away as whatever this was began to disappear and Nessie opened her eyes to the darkness of the night.

When her eyes opened she was still in the truck, but neither Charlie nor Jacob were anywhere in sight and from the darkness Nessie guessed that it was well past midnight.

"I got to go home to dad he is going to kill me "breathed Nessie as she left the truck running with vampire like speed to the cottage. The cottage looked deadly quiet and a deadly sick feeling formed in her stomach as she approached the door.

"Jasper "called Nessie when she spotted him at the tree line, but instead of approaching her he ran in the direction of the mansion. Renesme felt sick to her stomach as she entered her home finding it completely dark except for brief hints of candle light feeling fear come to her as the door shut with a loud whine.

Something was wrong Nessie couldn't shake that feeling especially when she found every room in the cottage empty as she searched tearing each room apart wanting to scream when she found several of her parent's clothes gone.

"DAD "screamed Nessie falling onto their bed in a tearful heap pushing her hands under the pillow feeling a piece of paper underneath. Pulling the paper out from under her head being careful not to rip it as she began to cry harder into the pillow recognizing Alice's handwriting as she opened the paper. Looking over the note Renesme heart ran cold as she slowly realized that Alice and her dad were gone.

Alice's notes read as follows.

Nessie

Edward says we are leaving I just had enough time to leave you this note. I think you really hurt him I haven't seen him like this since before Bella's funeral and then he lost the love of his life and now he thinks he's lost his daughter. I don't know when or if we're coming back, but hopefully if we do the Nessie we know and love will be back not this Nessie who only loves Jacob. Jasper is the only members of the volturi left please don't do anything stupid because Edward would try and kill himself again if something ever happened to you so try to remember that. One day I hope you realize that we love you just as much as Jacob maybe more and hopefully you'll love us again someday when you realize that Jacob is not you whole world.

All my love forever

Alice.

Renesme started to scream throwing the paper away from her as her hand found her face as tears appeared at her cheeks. She thought she'd never stop crying and soon she had cried herself to sleep and soon unknown to her Carlisle appeared taking into his arms and taking her home. He wished he had gotten there sooner, he wished he had left the minute Jasper informed him Nessie was home, but he thought she needed time alone to process what was happening, but for the first time he was wrong she looked more fragile than ever. He carried her to the mansion watching her closely.

" It's going to be alright little one " breathed Carlisle as the mansion came into sight and Jasper appeared at his side turns out he still considered them family even now. Entering the mansion when Esme opened the door for them they placed Nessie on the couch wrapping her blankets watching as everyone gathered around looking sad at the loss of two of their loved ones and the state of the little girl before them.

They all looked sadly at her sleeping form speechless unsure of what to say or do.

"Carlisle what do we do…what can we do "breathed Esme suppressing a sob as he stood by her side taking his hand. "The only thing we can do we need to be there for her so she can get through this "answered Carlisle pulling Esme close and looking around at his family as each pair of eyes in the room fell on the sleeping little girl on the couch.


	9. angry

To anyone reading this please let me know you're out there because the lack of reviews is making me think that this story is going unread. If you are out there review and let me know and keep in mind I own absolutely nothing when doing so.

Chapter nine

Renesme felt like she was dreaming again as she once again found herself sitting on a bench surrounded by clouds.

"Mom "called Nessie looking around herself searching for her mother, but finding herself alone until Bella suddenly appeared next to her.

"I'm here "whispered Bella putting an arm around her and looking at her daughter with a sad look in her eye.

"I was too late mom…daddy, Alice…they're gone and they aren't coming back…I'll never see them again "cried Nessie feeling as her mom pulled her into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Stop crying it's going to be ok they will come back, they love you and I am sure they would never leave you forever "breathed Bella stroking her bronze curls.

"Renesme look at me ok "said Bella wiping away her tears.

"Even with your dad gone please don't do anything to hurt yourself I love you and I know many others who love you too "breathed Bella as she gave her daughter a final hug.

" I promise mom I love you and I miss you…I wish you could stay with me " cried Renesme holding her mom tight feeling as she kissed her cheek and before she knew it Bella was gone. When she was alone on the bench Renesme closed her eyes waiting to wakeup hoping it was all a dream. She woke up to find her family gathered around her; she shot upright staring at them.

"Did I dream it "asked Renesme searching their faces? Looking at each other they each shook their head saying no each of their hearts dropping as she began to cry.

"I got to go "said Renesme her words coming in a rush as she ran out of the mansion towards the cottage.

"Should we go after her "breathed Esme her voice cracking as she cried unshed tears burying her head in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him?

"No "said Carlisle simply sitting down with his wife in his arms.

The rest of the day went quietly as they waited for Renesme to return, but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it "whispered Esme as she answered the door smiling when it was Jacob standing in the doorway.

"What's going on "asked Jacob looking at each of their faces and immediately sensing something was wrong? He was pulled into the kitchen away from everyone else quickly explaining what had happened to him and when they rejoined to rest of the family they all saw the shock written all over his face.

"Jesus how could they just leave her "asked Jacob not looking at them his eyes never leaving the floor.

"It wasn't them it was you they left because all she cares about is you…you took them away…you and her "said Rosalie venom in her voice as she walked out the door Emmett was right behind her.

"Shut the fuck up Blondie "screamed Jacob as she walked out the back door getting on his bike and going to find Nessie; he was determined to talk to her, to see if she was alright. He found her at Charlie's sitting in Bella's old orange truck.

"You ok "whispered Jacob sitting in the cab of the truck with her.

"Where were you "cried Nessie hitting him in the face repeatedly before leaving the cab.

"With Sam "answered Jacob following her out of the truck and looking at her as she leaned against the truck crying uncontrollably before glaring in his direction?

"Is the pack more important than me…is Sam more important them me…why is everything more important than me…you stupid bastard….you stupid fucking bastard I hate you "cried Renesme beginning to hit him again and again before turning away unable to look at him before hitting him again.

" No never " yelled Jacob repeatedly as she continued to hit him making him glad she was half vampire or else she might have broken her hand like Bella did before.

" Nessie please stop " said Jacob suddenly grabbing her by the arms as she continued hitting him; pulling her into his arms he pulled her lips to his while continuing to fight him as he kissed her waiting for her to kiss back, but she didn't. When she finally started to kiss him back they pulled apart both of them out of breath as the fight seemed to end and they silently made-up.

"I'm sorry "whispered Renesme as they returned to the mansion going inside and sitting with her family in silence until the phone range. As she answered the phone Esme heard Edwards's voice and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her features.

"Edward are you alright…is Alice alright "asked Esme as everyone looked at her waiting to hear what was being said.

"We're fine "said Edward simply wanting to ask about his daughter, but deciding against it.

"Good Renesme is here do you want to speak to her "whispered Esme as Nessie suddenly flew to her side.

"Is Jacob with her "asked Edward looking at Alice as he asked the question and when Esme answered saying yes Edward at that moment knew what his answer was?

" No I don't want to talk to her, but tell her I love her…tell her I need some time to think that I need to get away from her for a while…maybe if I'm gone she'll start to love me again instead of only loving Jacob " said Edward his voice harder than Esme had ever heard it.

"Ok I will we love you and we miss you tell Alice the same that we love her "cried Esme tearlessly handing the phone to Carlisle as Nessie looked at her.

"He didn't want to talk to you "sobbed Esme shaking her head.

"He didn't want to talk to me "repeated Nessie as she fell to onto the couch next to Jacob at that same moment Carlisle hung up the phone.

They all cried as it sunk in that two members of their family were gone; Nessie felt as Jacob tried to hold her, but she found she didn't want him to because this was his fault.

"I'm taking her to the cottage "whispered Jacob picking her up into his arms as Jasper and Carlisle followed right behind him. As Jasper walked with them to the cottage he couldn't help, but feel sad though he didn't understand why; yes Alice was gone, but why did he care she wasn't his anymore he loved Jane now. The love Alice and he shared was nothing compared to how he felt for Jane, but still part of him knew that love was a shadow on his heart and always would be. He loved Jane of that he was sure just being apart from her now made his whole body hurt, but in the back of his mind Jasper couldn't deny he would always love Alice.

After carrying Nessie into the cottage and as she cried he held her, but all she did was push him away. They were checked on every half hour by a different member of the family; each would take Jacob aside like Carlisle did now as he checked on the two.

"How's she doing "whispered Carlisle looking into the living room at Renesme? Jacob shook his head unsure as Renesme came up behind them.

"I'm fine "said Renesme walking past them and sitting down at the table waiting for them to join her.

"I got to go on living as if they are still here "whispered Nessie looking at both of them.

"That's a good idea "said Carlisle as Jacob nodded his head in agreement. They continued to talk the entire time Nessie wanted to tell them of her dreams of Bella, but each time she found she couldn't. When they were alone again Jacob pulled Nessie into his lap kissing her.

"I'm going to bed "breathed Nessie against his lips beginning to dose off.

" I'll go with you " said Jacob kissing her again; Nessie struggled to kiss him back she couldn't help, but feel that this was his fault and this caused part of her to hate him. They went to her room together pulling back the covers as she climbed inside.

"Get some sleep babe tomorrow will be a better day "said Jacob getting under the covers with her and pulling her close.

"No it won't "whispered Nessie trying hard to keep herself from crying again falling asleep with these words repeating themselves in her head. When Nessie woke up the next morning Jacob was still with her and for the first time she wished he wasn't.

"You're here that's new "breathed Nessie she couldn't help, but think that he was here and Alice and her dad were not.

"I told you I'm not leaving you…we'll get some breakfast and go hunting "said Jacob getting up out of bed. They went into the kitchen eating in complete silence both waiting for the other to break it.

" After we hunt we need to go to Charlie's I haven't looked at the truck to see if I can fix it unless you want me to go alone " whispered Jacob looking at her as she nodded saying yes she'd go as he pulled her into his lap kissing her.

"Come on let's go "said Nessie getting up from his lap to get dressed soon they were running in the woods Carlisle and Jasper at their side.

"Get ready "breathed Carlisle as Jacob appeared in wolf form luring deer in their direction so that Nessie and him could feed as Jasper watched from the side. After they had both fed Jacob returned to normal going with Nessie to Charlie's. Stopping the bike in front of Charlie's house they walked over to him as he left the house greeting them. Smiling Charlie hugged them both feeling immediately that something was wrong, but deciding not to mention anything.

"Jake been awhile "said Charlie as they approached the old orange truck.

"Think you can get her running Jake she's been setting for a while "whispered Charlie looking at Jake as he was bent under the hood of the truck.

"He can fix anything "breathed Nessie trying to look happy as she said this, but failing as she thought he can fix anything, but he can't bring them back.

"I can fix it "said Jacob putting the hood of the truck down and going into the house. They stayed for dinner, but nothing was said between the three everything was silent and Charlie continued to want to say something to figure out what was wrong, but he thought it best that he wait. After eating they moved into the living room; Jacob pulled Nessie into his lap kissing her hotly seeing Charlie give them a stern look.

They left a few hours later saying goodbye to Charlie before speeding off on the bike. The mansion was bright when they pulled up and as they walked inside they found Carlisle and Esme alone in the living room. They talked and as they did Jacob asked to stay with Nessie at the cottage until Edward returned.

"Of course you can, but Jacob we will be watching so don't try anything you wouldn't do if Edward were still living there "said Carlisle reluctantly giving in to his request.

"Of course "said Jacob before walking back to the cottage with Nessie, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper.

Getting her mom's copy of withering heights Nessie curled up on the couch alone glad to finally be rid of Jacob it was getting to the point she couldn't stand the sight of him; he was in her room moving his things inside. Jacob found an empty drawer at the bottom of her chest of drawers; after putting some clothes inside he moved to the closet.

" Why do women need so many clothes " whispered Jacob opening her closet to see more clothes then he had ever seen in his life as he slowly went through them thinking to himself with a smile that this was not something she got from Bella. Suddenly Jacob stopped in the back of the closet was nothing, but sexy lingerie that he assumed Nessie had planned on wearing for him. Each outfit matched right down to her bra and panties and was almost see through and so short he didn't think they would go lower then Nessie's stomach.

Taking an outfit from the closet he felt his cock get hard at the thought of Nessie in something like that and he smiled taking the outfit into the living room to Nessie. As he came to stand next to her Nessie stopped reading looking at him in anger for finding her secret and for making her family go away all she wanted to do was scream at him.

"Why do you have that "asked Renesme continuing to stare at him her voice rising in anger?

"Were you planning to wear this for me "smiled Jacob unable to contain his laughter or the fact he wanted to take her right there and then the thought of her in the outfit never leaving his mind. Hitting him across the face Nessie grabbed the outfit out of his hands glaring at him before going into her room and not coming back.

Jacob slept on the couch that night trying to figure out what he had done wrong.


	10. MAKING UP

Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it and please remember I own nothing. Please review because they mean the world to me and I get a little giddy inside each time I get a new review so please review. Please always remember you all rock.

Chapter 10

Jacob had been staying at the cottage for three months, Edward and Alice had been gone for three months and they haven't called since that first call and Nessie hadn't spoken to Jacob in three months. She wouldn't stay in the same room with him and whenever he tried to talk to her she left not returning till he was asleep.

" I can't leave her there alone " said Jacob to anyone who asked why he didn't leave; he continued to watch over her and when he followed her he found she was spending a lot of time with Charlie.

"I have to live as if they never left "said Renesme to herself everyday as she lived her life working on her report whenever she wasn't with Charlie. Though neither knew it not speaking was extremely hard on the other they wanted everything to return to normal.

One day Jacob came home from the reservation to find Nessie waiting for him; she didn't run out of the room when he entered instead she waited for him to sit down next to her.

"Hi "said Nessie looking at him from his seat next to her. Things were silent between them Nessie didn't know what else to say.

" I'm sorry for the way I've been acting I was mad at them for leaving me because I miss them I wanted someone to take it out on so I chose you I'm so sorry " cried Nessie before Jake took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me "sobbed Nessie looking up into his eyes tears running down her cheeks.

They couldn't deny as they looked at each other that they loved each other. As their lips connected so did their hearts and souls; they joined hands as their tongues attacked each other. Their kisses were passionate and filled with love and before either one of them knew it they were on one another. Her lips begged for more and their hands were all over each other's bodies opening up to each other just like before.

"I love you "they said together smiling into the kiss as it deepened.

"I was afraid after all this maybe you'd stop loving me "whispered Nessie as his face lingered over hers.

"Never I'll never stop I'll love you forever your my one and only babe "whispered Jacob kissing her forehead then her nose and finally her lips. Lying in each other's arms on the couch things began to feel just like before.

"How's the report "asked Jacob as she placed her head on his chest.

"Good now that we're talking again I'm hoping you can help I'm almost done I just got to put it all together "said Nessie kissing his jaw as she finished.

"I can do that "smiled Jacob suddenly on top of her again as her arms and legs wrapped around him as he kissed her.

"Hi you made up huh "said a husky familiar voice from behind them; turning around they found Charlie behind them and they saw Jasper outside figuring he had walked Charlie here.

"Yeah we made up "they said together getting up and welcoming Charlie inside. After going in the kitchen for drinks they sat around talking as Charlie looked around at his surroundings.

"So this is the place I've heard so much about "said Charlie looking around himself.

"This is home "whispered Nessie taking his hand and walking him around the house.

"That was the kitchen this is obviously the living room and down that hallway is the bathrooms and bedrooms all together this is home "said Nessie giving him a quick tour while Jacob watched from the couch.

"My room "whispered Nessie opening the door and taking Charlie inside giving him a quick you're before returning to the living room. Charlie took Jake outside into the garden they could feel Jasper watching them and from inside they could hear Nessie inside blasting music as she cooked dinner.

"Jake you know I like you your almost like my son, but "started Charlie his eyes glued to the ground before being interrupted.

" I know what you're going to say Charlie so just say it so we can get it over with I've already done this with Edward " laughed Jacob smiling as he remembered this same moment when he went through it with Edward.

"You hurt her and I'll track you down and shoot you like the dog you are I hope you understand me better then you understood Edward because you won't be able to run me off like you did him "said Charlie his voice hard and filled with venom he had never used with Jake before.

"I won't hurt her "said Jacob not liking where this was going and trying to walk away before Charlie stopped him.

" That's what you told me with Bella and you stopped talking to her more than once, made her cry more than once and once you even broke her hand I don't want that happening with Nessie " yelled Charlie his hands in fists and his face red.

"Charlie I promise I won't make those mistakes with Nessie you have nothing to worry about "reassured Jacob looking down at the ground as he remembered the mistakes he made with Bella.

"Good because I will be keeping my eye on you "said Charlie as they walked back into the cottage and nothing more was said as they ate dinner with Nessie. When they were alone together Nessie attacked him kissing him and forcing him up against the door. Her hands were everywhere feeling as he picked her up into his arms as they kissed hotly.

"Oh god Nessie I love you I want you "growled Jacob as they found the couch as she straddled him as they continued to kiss. Renesme felt his cock grow hard beneath his cutoff jeans the mere thought of him inside her making her kiss him harder.

"I've missed your kisses "panted Nessie her lips leaving his as she caught her breath.

"Don't stop "whispered Jacob kissing her again lighting her on fire from the inside. He touched her everywhere attacking every inch of her body with his lips before kissing her again and laying her down on the couch.

"You're so beautiful I love you your so sexy and hot "breathed Jacob taking off his jeans and then removing her own clothes. She sat on his lap as they kissed his cock poked against her stomach from its place between them.

Hip lips moved to her neck before returning to her lips. Forcing his tongue into her mouth they kissed hungry for each other. He played with her breasts making her nipples hard before going between her legs and seeking out her clit. She began to give him a hand job as he fingered her making her moan.

"Jacob "moaned Nessie covering her mouth with his as she kissed him hard and hungry.

"Oh god baby yes "hissed Jacob groaning as she brought him closer to Cumming feeling as she got closer too.

"Jacob please slide inside me I need you "whimpered Nessie as his hands left her core caressing her body. They kissed as she lowered her pussy onto his cock letting him fill her.

"Baby you feel so good you're so tight so wet "groaned Jacob his lips finding her neck as they moved together moaning each other's names.

"Oh Jacob I love you harder baby harder "screamed Nessie her nails leaving long scratches on his back.

With an animalistic groan Jacob suddenly had her against the wall doing as she demanded and fucking her harder kissing her in that same moment.

"Fuck me Jacob harder faster I want it so bad "screamed Nessie making her cum at that moment. They kissed as if possessed continuing to move together as they touched each other.

"Jacob "gasped Nessie as they came together kissing him at that moment.

"I love you "breathed Jacob kissing her forehead as he pulled her further into his arms.

"I love you "gasped Nessie her head coming to be against his chest. At that moment Jacob kissed her long and hard moving down her jaw to her neck stopping at her chest. He licked each nipple before sucking one into his mouth making each nipple hard and puckered. Setting her so that she laid on the floor he kissed down her stomach getting between her legs finding her clit. Sucking her clit he fingered her tightness making her throw her head back moaning.

"Do you like that baby "whispered Jacob teasing her clit with his tongue sliding it down to her entrance.

"Right there don't stop "whispered Nessie forcing his head deeper between her legs.

"That's right baby tell me what you want "breathed Jacob sliding his tongue inside her entrance lapping at her walls while playing with her clit her little bundle of pleasure. As Renesme fell apart in his arms Jacob drank her release listening to her sounds of pleasure.

"Jake "gasped Nessie as he kissed her again she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Again "whispered Nessie as they made their way to her room falling onto the bed; Nessie spread her legs underneath him.

"I want you "growled Jacob his cock at her entrance.

"Baby "breathed Nessie kissing him her eyes begging for him to slam inside her. Quickly he plowed inside her beginning to fuck her hard and fast.

"Oh Jacob yes "screamed Nessie throwing her head back as he attacked her neck and chest.

His mouth found a hard nipple latching onto one and sucking on it listening to her moan in response.

"Don't stop "screamed Nessie as he slid inside her harder. As they kissed their tongues played one playing with the other.

"OH baby you're always so tight for my cock "whispered Jacob as she got him on his back riding him hard. She forced him to take a nipple into his mouth as he went deeper inside her moaning as pleasure soured through her body because of both.

As they moved together as he sucked on her cleavage they came together hard and long until they rolled off one another.

"God I've missed you "laughed Nessie kissing him as she fell asleep.

"Me too babe "breathed Jacob his head on her chest a sweet smile on both faces.


	11. like old times again

To my fans I know I haven't posted to this story in a long time, but I haven't been getting any reviews and it kind of made me give up on this story, but then I realized I couldn't do that. In my opinion when I give up on the story I am giving up on the characters and I won't do that so here is chapter 11 please if your reading this please review I don't care if their good or bad because if their good I'm happy, but if their bad that can help me it better so please review. I own nothing.

Chapter 11

Renesme opened her eyes to find it was well past morning and looking over she saw that Jacob was awake too and he was looking at her that look of love and complete devotion in his eyes and smiling at him she rolled into his arms kissing him.

"Good Morning Beautiful "yawned Jacob pulling her closer.

"I love waking up here with you like this "continued Jacob kissing her again pulling so that she couldn't move and they were chest to chest feeling her hands in his hair as his lips wandered from her lips to her neck continuing lower.

"Jake please I need you now, right now "breathed Nessie moaning as his hands came to cup her breasts looking up at her a smirk on his lips as he came up to her so they were eye to eye again looking down at her a moment before attacking her lips kissing her with a fire and a passion that almost was too much for her to experience.

"I love you "gasped Jake kissing her again as soon as he said it not giving her time to even say the same moving his hands down her sides in that moment and they were between her legs he spread them wide letting one hand return to fondle her ripe breasts as the other stayed between her legs finding her wet as always.

When he entered her it was with one quick motion that made her squeal in pleasure their kiss ending in that moment as she threw her head back wrapping her arms around him pulling back to her kissing him heatedly her tongue seeking out his and kissing him hard.

" Oh god Jake " moaned Nessie as his lips left hers and he moved inside her at an impossible pace his hair fisted in her hands as his lips took hold of her hard nipples sucking on them increasing her pleasure as he started to hit that coveted spot inside her at the same time.

"You're so tight Ness come with me "whispered Jake burying his head between her breasts as he approached his orgasm and when she pulled him to her kissing him carnally wrapping her legs around him in the same moment nodding her answer.

"Jacob "moaned Nessie her voice rising in volume as he thrust inside her harder and faster bringing them both closer to the end. Together they found their release their lips connecting as they came back down to earth when it was all over.

When it was over he looked down at her with that love the love he only reserved for her and laying his head on her chest he felt content in a way he could only feel with her, in a way he could feel when he was in her arms.

" I love you babe so much my heart is yours only yours " coed Jacob kissing the skin beneath his head then along her collarbone looking up at her into her eyes as she held him to her body tightly.

"I love you Jake "smiled Nessie feeling as he moved a strand of hair out of her face as she spoke stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I have to get up "said Renesme attempting to get up, but being stopped by Jacob.

"OH no I like having you right here I'm not done with you yet "whispered Jacob into her ear wrapping her legs around his waist again before kissing her again in the most incredible way.

"Jake "laughed Nessie as his cock slid inside her again settling inside her as he looked down at her a devilish smirk on his face.

"Jake again "smiled Nessie capturing his lips winding her arms around his neck in the same moment moaning into the kiss as he moved deeply inside her. He was deep inside her thrusting quickly moving deeper with each movement of his hips. They continued to kiss breaking it from time to time and then starting it all over again as they made love her hands roaming up his back clinging to him to for dear life as they connected once again in a way only they could.

" Oh Jacob please Jacob " screamed Renesme as she came closer to her release small moans following these words mixed with the growls that escaped his own lips both being silenced when their lips crashed together.

" Nessie " growled Jacob burying his head in the crook of her neck feeling her breath coming hard against his ear seconds before making her scream as he hit that sensitive spot inside her, her hands sliding over his shoulders in the same moment.

" Kiss me " purred Nessie as she was about to come taking his face in her hands and smiling as their lips met and they kissed with passion and love coming together as the kiss progressed. Even as they came together their bodies moved together in complete ecstasy their lips moving together just like their bodies their hands clasped together as they laid atop one another chest to chest another release building directly behind the one that come before it.

" How's that feel do you like that " breathed Jacob against her skin moving inside her body faster his hands gripping her waist, his eyes locked with hers a slight darkness to them that when she saw them she knew without him saying a word what he wanted her to say.

"Yes harder Jake faster I want you to fuck me "whispered Nessie giving him a naughty smile as she spoke squealing afterwards as he did exactly as she asked fucking her without mercy and yet it was still filled with passion.

Jacob thrust into her loving the feeling of his cock inside her moving inside her over and over again. They screamed together as they reached their release and for both it was hard and pleasurable. As they experienced their release they kissed as they experienced their pleasure together caressing their bodies with their fingertips whispering their love for each other in-between kisses.

"I love you, but can I get up now "panted Renesme sitting up and wrapping a sheet around herself.

"Yes sadly I can't keep in bed a day though I would if I could "teased Jake sitting up with her and grabbing her hand as she got out of the bed and pulling her into his arms one final time for a long passionate kiss.

After getting dressed they went into the kitchen together both of them silent one arm wrapped around the others waist. They ate breakfast together their eyes never leaving each other as they did so. After they were both finished Renesme put the bowls in the sink as she was doing that she smiled as she felt him come up behind her his arms sliding around her waist as his lips moved over her neck. Turning around she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him feeling as he picked her up moving her across the room to the table setting on top of it and kissing her immediately.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet "breathed Renesme her hands on his shoulders holding him to her.

" I love you Ness I could never get enough of you not as long as I live " said Jacob looking at her and she knew from the look in his eyes that he was serious and she couldn't help, but pull him to her and into a heated kiss. It wasn't long before her back hit the table and he was on top of her his hands caressing her body making her body burn like hot metal his jeans kicked to the floor along with her skirt her shirt soon joining them so that they were chest to chest her nipples growing hard against his chest.

" I love these " purred Jacob holding one of her breasts in each hand breaking their kiss briefly to speak then attacking her lips again not giving her the chance to say anything in return.

"Take my panties off I want you Jake I can't wait anymore I need you inside me "said Renesme her voice taking on a demanding tone that he couldn't help, but find kind of sexy.

"Just rip them off it wouldn't be the first time "whispered Nessie when he tried to take them off and when he did just that he smiled when he heard her moan it was obvious that this turned her on even more.

Throwing her ripped panties to the floor with everything else he let his fingers finally found her wet core dipping them inside her earning a moan from her.

" Oh god Jake " moaned Nessie running her fingers through his hair and fisting her hands into his hair she pulled his lips to hers kissing him tenderly letting her tongue enter his mouth and quickly letting it seek out his tongue.

"Nessie I love you "whispered Jacob and he could tell by the way she kissed him afterward that without saying a word she loved him too.

"Your so wet babe are you ready to have me inside you "breathed Jake looking down at her a sort of desperation in his eyes and when she nodded a yes he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

" I'm so hard for you " growled Jacob letting his fingers leave her core and kissing her hot on the lips before aiming his manhood at her entrance and with another thought he was inside her groaning as her tight pussy muscles squeezed around him.

"Jacob "moaned Nessie burying her head in his chest as he settled inside her for a moment waiting before pulling out again and then entering her again making her scream.

Soon they were kissing continually as he thrust into her repeatedly the table moving with them back and forth with each thrust. They came together seconds after one another both of them clutching each other their bodies sweaty and sticking together and when it was over they both breathed a sign looking at each other a smile on both their faces that was soon replaced as their lips met.

" Jacob, Renesme are you here " called Carlisle a few minutes later walking into the kitchen gasping when he caught sight of them laying on the table naked apparently having sex and as their eyes met the two lovers looked at each other and as Carlisle hurried out of the room they scrambled for their clothes.

" I I'm sorry I should have knocked I just wasn't expecting that " said Carlisle when they found him in the living room both of them dressed now they could see how embarrassed he was and they couldn't help, but feel the same.

"I so sorry you shouldn't have had to see that please forgive us "said Renesme her words coming out in a rush.

" It's fine just don't make me have to see that again and if I were you when your father returns I wouldn't let him catch you like I just did because he won't be as nice about it, but on the good side at least you've made up " said Carlisle trying to be stern about the whole thing, but they could tell he was fine now, but both of them couldn't help, but nod when he mentioned her dad Edward both imagining what he would have done if it were him instead of Carlisle, but despite that Renesme almost wished it was him at least then he would be home and she would know where he was and if he was ok. They walked with Carlisle to the mansion and when they got there Jacob kissed Nessie on the lips he had to go check on the pack and saying goodbye he left.

"He has to go with the pack "whispered Nessie looking at Carlisle when he took her hand leading her into the house. Carlisle and Renesme walked into the mansion where the rest of the family waited then they all went hunting. After hunting the family heard a thunderstorm approaching and they all got smiles on their faces.

" Do you all want to play some baseball " asked Emmett watching with a Cheshire grin on his face as everybody nodded and within a second he was gone off to get the baseball stuff. They went to the field where they had fought Victoria's army, where they had taken Bella that first time to play baseball, where they had first met Victoria, James and Laurent. Nessie stood in as pitcher since Alice was gone. Carlisle was up first hitting the ball when she threw it making an eardrum shattering sound. He raced along the bases stopping when he was called out by Esme when Emmett got the ball and threw it to her making an out.

Rose was next and like Carlisle she was struck out by Esme.

"Looks like no sex for me tonight "joked Emmett this earned him a warning look from everybody, but Rose. The game went on like this until they switched and Emmett got a home run as did Nessie when Esme took over as pitcher, Jasper even joined the game joining Nessie and Emmett's team. Their team ended up winning much to Carlisle and Roses sadness.

They ran home laughter in the air even Jasper was laughing and it almost seemed like old times before Nessie was born, before Jasper left them, and when Edward and Alice were still there and it stayed like that till Nessie found herself alone in the cottage. Renesme slept alone that night finding herself on that bench in her dreams again her mom by her side.

"How was the game "asked Bella holding out her and smiling when her daughter took it eagerly.

"Fine, but how did you know "asked Renesme a puzzled look on her face.

"I told you I'm always watching I'm always with you so I can watch over everybody "answered Bella smiling.

"I'm doing a report on you with everyone helping me it's going to be good "said Renesme positively hugging her mom tightly as she spoke. In these dreams where she saw Bella they talked about everything and even though Renesme knew it was a dream it didn't feel like one it felt real. This and Jacob kept her going, it kept her hoping that they would come back to her, that they would come home. Sometimes Renesme thought herself crazy seeing her dead mom in her dreams when she wasn't sure if her dreams were real of not. Unsure of herself Renesme decided to go talk to Carlisle about it.

She asked Charlie, Esme and Jacob to meet her at the hospital, when she got there she hugged Carlisle waiting with him in his office for the others. When the others arrived they all sat down each of them looking at Renesme.

"You guys are going to think I'm crazy when I say what I have to say, but I need you to listen before you make any judgment "said Renesme looking at each of them. They each nodded and listened waiting for her to continue.

"I've been having some really weird dreams "began Renesme her eyes glued to the floor.

" I've been seeing my mom in my dreams almost every night she talks to me and I talk to her and even though it's a dream it feels real " explained Renesme seeing from the look on their faces that she had made them speechless that was the last thing they had thought this would be about.


End file.
